Wait, What? Old
by Veneficus21
Summary: Thank you everyone. -Cancelled-
1. Chapter 1

Wait why is a guy enrolled in Mahora academy

-Author's Note October 1, 2008: This chapter isn't very good, and I know it. The first 3 chapters were written in less then 50 hours so I know for sure they aren't quality. Before you review and start flaming my ass please know that I only started to actually try writing a good story around chapter 7. Please do not flame, or at least flame chapters 4 and up. I don't mind flames as long as they at least tell me what I did wrong instead of using dozens of insult and swears like a ten year old kid with tourettes. I know about some of the spelling errors too, but they are only like 2 or 3 per chapter so don't be anal about it. And if you don't like my skits they are at the end of the chapters now so don't if you don't want to read them then don't read the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.-

"Wahooooo!!" said the tanned black hair boy as he did a backflip.

"Wait what are so happy about?" said a very confused blonde hair teen.

"I'm going to Fking Japan Matt! Whoooo!" he said running around his house.

"Wait when did this happen?" said Matt confused more then ever.

"Look I got an A in Japanese!" Chris said as he handed Matt his report card and simultaneously jumped of the roof.

"Whoa Dude calm down."

"Oh, Sorry man" he said as he put the fireworks, gasoline, and the chainsaw back in the garage.

"I can't believe that your parents agreed to send you to Japan for school if you aced three years of Japanese in a row."

"It was either that or a 360" he said as matt sweat dropped.

"Why did want to learn Japanese in the first place?"

"Well originally I wanted to watch on subbed anime without subtitles. (Matt Sweat dropped) but my parents said I could because my aunt did and she said it was the best experience of her life."

"Well I'll miss you man." Matt said as he started to tear up and go in for a hug.

"Calm down." Chris said as he shoved his hand in his friends face. "I'm not leaving for a month."

"What's the name of your new school?" Matt said with a little anger in his voice.

"I don't know but it's the same school my aunt went when she was a teenager. Oh wait there's a form right here. It looks like I'm going to a school called Mahora Academy?"

"Sounds like a nice place."

"Well all schools sound nice it's not like they're going to call it like stab you in the neck academy Matt."

"Well" matt said with even more anger in you voice "your acting like your not going to miss anything here, like your family, your friends, girls…" Matt said looking a little puzzled. "Come to think about you never asked out a girl here."

"Well I not very good when it comes to girls." Chris said a little flustered.

"But isn't Japan filled with Beautiful and hot girls."

"No man that's a common misconception."

"Oh, so what are you going to do now?"

"Lets go get something to eat." He said as he walked off.

Across the street a women with short hair and glasses watched the two teens walked off.

"He passed the first test." She said into the phone. The second test will begin soon.

I know this first chapter doesn't have to do much with Negima but I did to introduce the main character Chris and his personality. If you review I'll write more, I'll probably write more anyway though.


	2. Chapter 2

-Author's Note October 1, 2008: This chapter isn't very good, and I know it. The first 3 chapters were written in less then 50 hours so I know for sure they aren't quality. Before you review and start flaming my ass please know that I only started to actually try writing a good story around chapter 7. Please do not flame, or at least flame chapters 4 and up. I don't mind flames as long as they at least tell me what I did wrong instead of using dozens of insult and swears like a ten year old kid with tourettes. I know about some of the spelling errors too, but they are only like 2 or 3 per chapter so don't be anal about it. And if you don't like my skits they are at the end of the chapters now so don't if you don't want to read them then don't read the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.-

AN: Although I didn't say it in my first chapter, Woot my first fan fiction. I got 2 reviews I'm so awesome I must be the best author in the world. Two reviews, you can't top that. I'm a fan fiction god. (Please don't take that seriously and flame my story, I'm just kidding. lol) I'll italicize when someone is thinking and underline when someone speaks English in the nest chapter. Oh BTW my main OC is now called Chris, If I'm not to lazy I'll change the first chapter from Bryan to Chris, small chance though.

The tanned Filipino boy sat in his seat thinking, "I can't believe I'm doing it, I'm going to Japan, Woot!" He shot up his arms.

Drifting into sleep Chris started to remember his conversation he had previously with his best friend Matt.

2 Hours Earlier

"Man the month went by quick." Said Matt.

"I know right, but in a few short hours I'll be in Japan!"

"You know that you've said that six times a day the whole week"

"Come on, its Japan home of Anime,……….Sushi,………other stuff." Chris said thinking enthusiastically.

"Nice to know you embraced the Japanese Culture, Otaku."

"Hey suck it, I'm going to Japan and your staying in Illinois to…… do non Japanese stuff."

"Nice comeback."

"HEY FORGET YOU MAN, I'M GOING TO JAPAN!! He said with shining eyes.

"I don't think anything could get him down right now" Matt thought.

"Oh by the way let me see that thing your aunt gave you."

"You mean this?"

He handed Matt a small rectangular object with rounded corners, it was about 5 inches long, 1 inch wide, and half an inch thick. It was all around bronze with a thick silver line in the center. It had a hole at one end, which he used to clip it on one of the belt holes.

"I don't know what it is, but she said that it was a good luck charm or something." Chris said.

"Hmm?" was all Matt uttered as he examined the Brown object. He noticed that the silver strip could be pushed down. As he did the top opened up and revealed a black brush tip.

"Hey cool" he said as he grabbed the brush out of Matt's hand.

"Hey calm down man it just a brush." He said with definite anger in his voice due to his friends nonchalant jacking of the brush.

"Don't you have like a 1500 worth of art supplies in your bag?" Matt asked.

"Yeah but this one is Lucky!" He exclaimed as he shoved his brush in the air.

"Like you need more luck, your going to Japan just for acing a class. And on your Japanese final you answered Toyota for half of the questions!"

"Yeah, I can't believe they missed that."

"Not to mention you're a martial arts champion plus you got first place in the fine arts fair for a painting you made accidentally in 15 seconds."

"That's not luck that skill."

"You tried to paint a flower but they thought it was a waterfall going from heaven into hell."

"You know that is some mad skills right there."

"BS."

"Your just jealous of how awesome I am."

"Yeah, if you're so awesome than how come you don't have a girlfriend."

Chris backed in the corner hugging his knees; he had a black shadow above his head.

"My dad keeps asking me that same question." He said in a distressing voice.

"Where are your parents anyway, I mean your going to Japan." Matt said feverishly trying to change the topic.

"I don't know they're always going somewhere, like to Africa and China, pretty much anywhere that's in trouble, I think their part of Red Cross or something." (You have to know that this is kind of a big hint.)

"How do you not know?"

"I don't talk to them often."

"Wait, What!?"

"Ding, Flight 121 is now boarding." said a women's voice.

"Oh my flights leaving now", he said looking at a boarding pass

"Hey call me when you get there!" he yelled as his friend walked off.

"Don't worry I'll get you that Hentai you asked for!"

"Hey don't yell that out loud."

In the present

Ding, this is your captain speaking we will be landing shortly.

"Here we go" Chris said to himself as he sat up in his seat

Promise that next chapter will have Negima in it. I need to research characters more so they seem more realistic. Especially Ako. 3


	3. Chapter 3

-Author's Note October 1, 2008: This chapter isn't very good, and I know it. The first 3 chapters were written in less then 50 hours so I know for sure they aren't quality. Before you review and start flaming my ass please know that I only started to actually try writing a good story around chapter 7. Please do not flame, or at least flame chapters 4 and up. I don't mind flames as long as they at least tell me what I did wrong instead of using dozens of insult and swears like a ten year old kid with tourettes. I know about some of the spelling errors too, but they are only like 2 or 3 per chapter so don't be anal about it. And if you don't like my skits they are at the end of the chapters now so don't if you don't want to read them then don't read the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.-

Vene: Thanks Tribladeofchaos for the tips. Btw those who are hoping for this to be a great fluff story be alarmed I suck at fluff, any tips will be very helpful. 5 reviews, I have to be the best author in the world. (JK)

Chris: Dude calm down.

Vene: I guess I never put a disclaimer in my chapters although this is my first chapter using any Negima characters in it, Matt say the disclaimer.

Matt: Veneficus21 does not own Negima.

Vene: You realize this is probably your last line in this story.

Matt: Wait, What!?

Vene: Hey stop saying the title we all know that joke and it's really annoying!

Matt: Your annoying!

Vene: No you are!

Matt: Forget you!

Vene: Your Mom!

Matt: Your face!

Veneficus21 and Matt start beating the crap out of each other.

Chris: This could take a while, please enjoy chapter 3 of "Wait, What!?"

Stray fist hits Chris as Veneficus21 and Matt fight

Chris: (holding his cheek) Oh IT'S ON!!

Chris jumps in on the fight, fists flare.

Negi: Please enjoy the chapter.

Chris: Hey that's my job!

Everyone: Get him!

Negi: Ahhhhh!

The long haired Filipino walked of the plane excited and wound up.

"I am finally in Japan Whooo!" Chris exclaimed. People around him started to stare at the teen's outburst.

"Um did I do something wrong." He said to himself.

The surrounding people who looked at him started to scoot away until a large empty circle formed around Chris.

"_Um this is one bad omen, heh heh. Good thing I have this lucky charm." _(BTW if you didn't read chapter 2 Italics mean some is thinking.)

An hour later in the taxi

(Now speaking Japanese) "I need to go to a place called Mahora Academy." Said Chris to the taxi driver.

The taxi driver looked a little puzzled for a moment, but he turned around and started to drive.

"_What was with that look?"_

The ride lasted a half an hour and the boy had about 100 pictures in his camera by the time they were done.

"So where is the academy?" he said as he paid the taxi driver.

"Oh you have to go by foot from here, it's right over there."

Chris turned around. His eyes bulged to unnatural sizes.

"Whoa this place is like a city!" he exclaimed as he took pictures.

As Chris took photos the taxi driver took out his luggage and set the bags next to him and drove off.

It took him a good 2 minutes to notice.

"Wait where did he go." He said angrily shaking his fist.

"Oh, whatever. Nothing could kill my High!" he yelled, eyes sparkling.

"This place is huge, I wish I had a map." He looked around for a minute. "Wait where are the students. It's only 7:00, my forms said classes start at eight."

Chris turned around and saw a cloud of dust appearing in the distance.

"Eh," was the only thing he could utter before he realized what was coming.

He started to run but he couldn't move quick enough due to his bags.

"What's with this stampede?" he yelled, struggling trying to get out of the way.

He wasn't quick enough because the mass of students swiftly trampled all over him.

"_I can't take much more of this!"_

The students left as quickly as they came.

"I need to get up, I could die here."

Pushing his arms up as hard as he could Chris was able to sit up.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT!! Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ARE ALL JAPANESE STUDENTS THAT INSANE!!" He screamed even louder.

Chris heard a drip as he noticed a small puddle of blood on the ground.

"Wait whose blood is this?" he said, with all the anger in his voice gone. He then noticed the trickle coming down his forehead.

"Oh crap, I really might die." He said using his bags as crutches to get up.

"I need to get to the first aid office…. Wait I don't even know where the classrooms are."

"Maybe I could find some students." The image of what just happened popped in his head. "Maybe I should avoid the students for a while." He said as he started to limp in the opposite position.

5 minutes later

Chris is on the ground crawling.

"_Where on earth am I!?"_ He thought still struggling forward.

He flipped over exhausted.

"_I'm in Japan for 2 hours and I'm circling the drain. Sigh I knew I should have taken Chinese." _ He thought right before losing consciousness (AN: Wouldn't I be a JA if Chris died right here lol.)

Some time later

"Whoa!" Chris yelled as he sprang up from his bed.

"Where am I?" he said looking at his surroundings. He was in a metal bed and all the sheets were white. There was a white curtain all around his bed.

The events of the morning flashed through his mind. _"Oh yeah I'm in Japan and that mob of students tried to murder me."_

A small hand pulled away the curtain. A girl with short blue hair walked in, she had brown eyes and had a cute nurses outfit on. All Chris could do is stare at her, but when he realized how long he had been starring at her he looked down at his lap blushing a little.

"Um…I'm hear to change your bandages," she said in a cute shy voice as she held up a clipboard that was in front of here mouth.

"Bandages? What Bandages?" Chris said trying not to make direct eye contact with here.

She pointed to his head. He took the mirror next to him and looked into it. She was right there were bandages wrapped around his head, a little bloody though.

"Oh okay." He said as he set down the mirror.

She walked over to him and set down her clipboard. He saw her face uncovered and close up.

"_She's really cute"_ As she came closer his heart started to beat louder and his blush redden.

"Ah do you have a fever, you're a little red?" the nurse asked.

"No, no, I'm okay. Um it's a little hot with these on." He said pointing to his bandages.

"Oh I'll change them right away." She said hastily. _"Why does this boy keep staring at me?" _she thought in an embarrassed voice.

She came over to Chris and started to undo his bandages.

She couldn't tell but Chris' face was on fire.

"_What coming over me,_ _she's just a girl I've been with girls before" _He lied to himself.

As the nurse took out the old bandage the wound opened a little and a trickle of blood went down Chris' face.

Chris looked up to see what was wrong.

The girl's mouth was agape and her eyes were spiraling.

"Eh?" was all he could say before the nurse hit the ground.

"Ahhh someone help! This girl has fainted!"

A man came through the curtains; he looked at the girl and sighed.

Chris was very ticked off at this. "Don't sigh! That girl passed out!"

"Calm down or you'll pass out too. This happens all the time when Ako-san sees blood."

"Blood?" He said as he realized the blood now pour down his face. "Ahhh, help do something!"

He came over and redid his bandages.

"Calm down and rest, I'll be right back." The doctor left carrying the nurse and came back.

"She'll be Ok in a few minutes. More importantly what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is a teenage boy with luggage doing at Mahora?"

"Um, isn't it obvious I'm a student here."

"What?"

"I'm a student, I'm a transfer student from America. Chris Lacap."

"Um, there must be a problem, I'll be right back."

"Oh before you go doctor."

"Yes, Lacap-san?"

"That nurse what was here name?"

"Oh her name is Ako Izumi, she's a student here."

"Thanks Doctor-san"

The doctor walked out of the room quickly.

Chris was in deep thought with a blush on his face, he didn't notice his clothes and bed were covered in blood.

Whoot done with chapter 3!!

Vene, Matt, Chris, and Negi are on the ground gasping for air.

Ako: Um guys the stories done.

Matt: (Breathing heavily) I demand to have a place in the ongoing plot!

Chris: I demand more Negima in the story!

Negi: Just stop fighting please!

Vene: Fine I'll give in to your demands, except yours Negi!

Negi: Why??

Vene: Because it's my story so suck it, oh btw I need to pair Matt up with someone so someone please tell me which girl should he go with I'm kind of leaning towards Asuna I think they are a good match. Matt's profile is on my profile. Don't expect long chapters and someone please teach me to write fluff. There are seriously only like 2 other Ako stories so I don't want this one to suck.

Matt: You mean like you do.

Vene: Bring it!

Chris: I'll destroy you all!

Negi: Help!

Negi tries to runaway but gets pulled into the fight

Ako Sweatdropps


	4. Chapter 4

-Author's Note October 1, 2008: I guess you can flame now that I actually tried writing this chapter, although not as hard as the good ones, chapter 7 and beyond. I don't mind flames as long as they at least tell me what I did wrong instead of using dozens of insult and swears like a ten year old kid with tourettes. I know about some of the spelling errors too, but they are only like 2 or 3 per chapter so don't be anal about it. And if you don't like my skits they are at the end of the chapters now so don't if you don't want to read them then don't read the last part of the chapter. Enjoy.-

Vene: Thanks you Tribladesofchaos, donkeykong75m, and Sony Ninja for the reviews and tips.

Matt: Whooo! When do I get back in the story?

Vene: Um I don't know maybe next chapter or the one after that.

Matt: What!? Come on!

Vene: Two OCs at the same time that's too much work for right now.

Chris: Work? Wasn't this story supposed to be a fun way of improving the speed that you type during the summer?

Vene: Exactly, so Matt is only having a phone conversation for this chapter.

Matt: You suck!

Vene: If you don't stop whining you're having a yaoi pairing.

Matt: Now calm down man you don't have to go overboard. (shivering)

Vene: Fine but stop complaining or else.

Matt takes a big gulp.

Ako: Oh by the way Vene who is Matt paired up with.

Vene: I can't decide whether it's Makie or Asuna. No offense donkeykong75m but I don't think I could write Haruna's personality well.

Chris: I vote Makie, I really like her.

Ako starts to tear up and runs away

Vene: Nice going dumb ass.

Chris: Wait what just happened.

Matt: You just said you really like Makie.

Chris: Wait! Ako that's not what I meant! Come back!

Chris runs off.

Vene: Um… yeah. Please enjoy chapter 4

This was the most confusing day of Chris' life. He was talking with the dean in his office.

"How is this possible in anyway!?"

"I don't know what the problem is." The dean said

"Problem! I'm a guy enrolled in an ALL GIRL SCHOOL!" Chris yelled with deafening volume.

"Nothing in the school by-laws says anything prohibiting a boy from enrolling."

"How is this possible?" He mumbled shoving his face into his crossed arms on the dean's desk.

"Well, Chris could also be interpreted as a girls name-"

"That's Not The Point!!" Chris screamed.

"You seem like a upstanding citizen Chris so for the time being why don't you try Mahora academy, I don't see a problem with you being around the girls."

"The problem isn't with me being around the girls, it's the girls being around me." He whispered to himself.

"Now here is your class schedule and your room assignments."

Chris' eye twitched.

"Rrrrrooooommmmmiinng Asssiiiggnmmeeenttsss!?" Chris stammered "You mean with another girl!?"

"You are the only male student on campus." The dean said in a very nonchalant fashion.

Chris' legs were wobbling and he was bound to collapses.

"Now since you were in the infirmary for the past 2 hours your next class will begin in an hour. Here is a map on how to get to your class and your dorm."

"Thank you sir." Chris said in a dizzy voice. He took the map and walked out know there was nothing he could do.

A women with short black hair appeared from the corner of the room.

"That boy sure is shy around girls." said the Dean

"Oh that will change in time, as will most of that boys life."

Outside

"Why doesn't he care that I'm a guy?" He said while simultaneously sighing.

"I need to call Matt! He'll know what to do!"

Chris took out his phone and started to dial. Across the planet a half asleep blonde hair kid picked up his phone.

"What up my Japanese brotha!" He said in while yawning. "Why didn't you call earlier?"

"You are not going to believe what just happened." Said Chris.

5 minutes later

"You know," said matt "This sounds like the opposite of a certain anime" (if you get this reference you get a cookie.)

"This isn't a joke man I'm in real trouble."

"To an ordinary guy this would be a dream come true. Though come to think of it you are not ordinary."

"Not only do I have to go to school but I have to live with another girl." Chris said ignoring the insult.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?"

"Hey don't insult me because I'm not ecchi like you."

"Hey I'm not ecchi!"

"Didn't you want a certain doujin-"

"What ever man, we need to focus on the problem at hand!" Matt interrupted.

"Oh now it's a problem."

"Whatever man, can't you transfer out or something?"

"But I need parental consent and I can't even reach my parents! Plus they wouldn't see a problem seeing as it's not against the rules."

"Well why don't you rent a room in a hotel for the time being?"

"Not enough cash on hand."

"This is one big problem man. I wish I was there to help."

"Why don't you transfer then, you always said that you wish you could come too, plus your rich aren't you?"

"I'm not going to because I'm not as impulsive as you are."

"But if you were here you could get those doujins-"

"I'll be there tomorrow!"

"Wow that was fast. Are you really coming over?"

"Yeah man I know just as much Japanese as you do and I have your spare form right here."

"Yeah if you're here then I could request that we could share a room!"

"Well we solved one problem, but what about tonight?"

"I'll sleep in the street if I have to!" he said eagerly.

"Don't sound so happy about it, why don't you just bear it? It's only one night."

"NO! I couldn't that's-"

"Hey is the invincible Chris afraid of a girl?"

"Hey I'm not a afraid of anything it just-"

"Just what?" He said in a conniving voice.

"N n n nothing I can do it! It's only one night!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit. Oh wait what if it's more than just one girl?"

An image popped into his head. He simultaneously blushed and fell on the ground.

"M m m more then one!?" He screamed.

"_Heh Heh, guessed I pushed him a little to far." _Matt thought.

"I don't think I can handle this Matt."

"Well um, good luck." Matt said as he hung up.

"Wait Matt!" He screamed, "I'm going to kill that guy." Chris said in a deep voice.

"Nothing to do now. Well first things first. I need to get to class." Chris pulled out the map and opened it completely. The map was easily twice as big as him.

"It looks like I am assigned to a class 3-A"

Chris trotted off to his first class.

"_I figure I better find my teacher first." _He thought pulling out his schedule. _"I have a homeroom right now and my Teachers name is Negi Springfield. Wow that doesn't sound Japanese. My first Japanese teacher and he's a foreigner go figure."_

Several Minutes Later

Chris walks into the teachers lounge.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for my home room teacher Negi Springfield."

"Oh that's me!" said a voice behind him

Chris turned around to see a little kid in a green suit. He had red hair tied in the back and he wore a small pair glasses.

"I'm sorry kid but the person I'm looking for is my homeroom teacher."

"But I am a teacher." He said with smile.

"BUT YOU'RE LIKE 10!" Chris yelled

"Yes I am, but you're a guy, how can you be my student?"

Sigh, "I know but apparently it's not against the rules for me to be enrolled. It was an accident in the first place"

"Really, I should talk to the dean about this."

"Already tried, I don't think he cares."

"That's not right."

"It's okay Negi-Sensei. I've already accepted my fate. There is nothing we can do for now so lets get to class."

"Fine, oh by the way what is your name?"

"Chris Lacap!" He announced sticking out his chest

Negi sweatdropped

Vene: I wanted to write more but it's like midnight right now and anything I from this point will probably be viewed offensive to the human race.

Matt: Whoo, I'm going to Japan!

Vene: Yeah but probably not until the chapter after next chapter.

Matt: Why not?

Vene: Because the next chapter is going to have heavy ChrisxAko scenes.

Matt: Nice, oh by the way where is Chris and Ako?

Vene: I think they're making out.

Matt: WHAT!?

Vene: Heh Heh, calm down I was just kidding. He's still apologizing for the mishap.

Matt: Don't make jokes like that!

Vene: I was just kidding coughecchicough

Matt: Shut up!

Vene: A story will be up the same day as this chapter hopefully, with some mad fluff.


	5. Fking Chapter 5

Vene: Whoo chapter 5 is up.

Chris: Yeah let's do this.

Matt: Yes I'm finally in Japan.

Vene: I don't think so, maybe in the next chapter.

Matt sighs

Vene: By the way where is Ako, Chris?

Chris: She left after I apologized.

Vene: Is she still mad?

Chris (Tearing up): I don't know. Why is she so emotional?

Vene: You really don't read the manga. Matt disclaimer!

Matt: Venificus21 does not own Negima.

Vene: Oh btw can someone teach me honorifics, like what does kun and chan mean.

Negi walked into the classroom. All the students simultaneously stopped what they were doing and turned to face him.

"Good morning sensei!" They all said simultaneously.

"Good morning and good news," Negi said, "Our new student is here today."

Cheers came from about half of the room.

"I know your all happy but be alarmed this student is a little different from all of you girls."

"Different how?" Asked a redhead girl with a pair of pigtails.

"Maybe it's better if you see for yourself Asuna-san. Lacap-san could you walk in here please."

Chris took a big gulp and walked on in.

With closed eyes and a big smile Chris said "Hiya I'm Chris Lacap. I'm from America and I-"

"WHAT!?" screamed a fourth of the class.

"But he's a guy!!" screamed a redhead with glasses.

Chris opened his eyes and looked up at his classmates to see who was talking. In that instant he came to a quick conclusion.

"_How can every girl in this class be so cute!?" _He thought frantically. _"I don't think this is statistically possible!" _

His knees started to buckle. A certain blue hair girl was taking notice of the new student.

"_That boy from the infirmary is our new student!?" _She thought in a frantic voice.

"Calm down Chisame-san. I've already talke to Tapac-san and there is nothing we can do about it now. Chris please take your seat."

Chris walked forward trembling. He took a seat next to a long brown hair girl. She turned over to look at Chris. Chris kept looking forward acting like he didn't notice her. 20 seconds passed and she was still staring a Chris. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Hello." She said in a cheerful and cute voice that almost made Chris fall out of his chair.

"H-H- H-Hello." Chris said trying to regain his composure.

"My name is Konoka Konoe." She said with a wide smile across her face.

"C-C-Chris Lacap." He said rubbing the back of his head. _"She sure is assertive."_

"Lacap huh, what language is that?" She said very cheerfully.

"It's a Filipino language called Pangasinan."

"Does it mean anything?"

"Um I think it means hug." He said while laughing nervously.

"Hug?" She said putting her finger to her mouth. "Hug-san!" she said loudly.

"Please do not give nicknames to people you have just met, Ojou-sama!" Came a voice behind (Well to the left) of Konoka. It was a black haired girl with a ponytail coming out on the left said of her head.

"Huh, but why not Secchan?"

"Because it is indecent!" She said glaring at Chris.

"_What did I do?" _He thought while nervously smiling at the girls glare.

"But didn't I do the same thing when I met you?" she said looking up while putting her finger to her mouth.

"T-T-That's completely different we were kids at the time." She said while slamming her hands on the table and giving Chris an even bigger glare.

"_I think that girl might kill me, wait what is that a sword?" _He thought while starring at the girl's sword and falling out of his seat.

"Ah Hug-san are you all right." Konoka said while putting her face rather close to Chris'. His eyes began to spiral, his arms gave out, and he fell to the ground.

"I think I need to go to the nurse's office." He said tiredly.

"Sensei," Konoka said "I think Chris has to go to the infirmary."

"What happened?" Asked Negi.

"I think Chris has a fever, he's very red."

"Izumi-san could you please take Tapac-san to the infirmary."

"Hai sensei." Said a blue hair girl a she stood up. She walked over to Chris seat and kneeled down. Chris saw here face and his immediately blushed.

"It's fine I can go by myself." Chris said quickly as he stood up and consequentially fell down.

"I think I'll need a little help." Ako said as she sweatdropped.

"Don't strain yourself;" Setsuna said. "I'll help too."

"Thank you Setsuna-san"

Both Ako and Setsuna lifted Chris by going under his shoulders. They slowly walked out of the classroom.

"Um it's okay I'm good to walk now." Chris said, his face flushed due to two girls being so close to him. "You two could go back to class."

"It's my duty as a nurse to escort you to the infirmary." Said Ako.

"I'm not allowing a scoundrel like you to be alone with Ako-san." Said Setsuna.

"_Why is she being so mean to me, why can't she be more like Ako-san." _Chris thought while staring at Ako. She noticed him starring.

"Um Tapac-san is something wrong." She said in an embarrassed voice.

"No, nothing!" He said while turning his head and blushing. Setsuna took notice of this.

"If your planning on doing something-"

"I'm not planning on doing anything, why are you being so hostile towards me! It's not like I asked your girlfriend to give me a nickname!" He yelled.

"G-G-Girlfriend!" Setsuna stammered. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"You sure act like an overprotective boyfriend." He said, regaining some confidence.

"Don't act like you know everything you just got here!" She screamed as she threw a punch towards Chris, eyes closed. Ako was in front of Chris at the moment.

Chris saw this and quickly took Ako by the waist and spun her around so that his back was in front of Setsuna and Ako was in front of him. Ako blushed from the sudden embrace. The punch connected to the back of his head and threw him and Ako forward. In midair Chris spun Ako around again so that his back would hit the ground. Ako was now on top of Chris. (Who is unconscious due to being hit in the head and slamming into the floor.) Her heart started to beat faster and her blush reached her whole face. She looked up at Chris. Despite the fact that he was knocked unconscious he had the most peaceful look on his face. She stared at the unconscious boy thinking _"This guy just protected me."_

"Ahh I'm sorry Chris-san, Ako-san!" Setsuna yelled "I don't know what came over me!"

"Setsuna-san I think Chris-san is unconscious." Ako said while pushing her body up.

"I-I-I'll go get some help!" Setsuna yelled as she frantically ran away.

Ako got off of Chris and knelt beside his head.

"You know you are really accident prone." She said as she sighed and smiled.

"Huh, what? Ah my head!" Chris said as he brought his hand to his forehead

"D-D-Don't get up!" Said Ako. "Setsuna accidentally hit you on the back of your head.

"Why?" Chris said, lying back down.

"Setsuna just acts that way sometime, especially if it involves Konoka." She said chuckling nervously.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't have said that."

-Awkward silence-

"_I should say something right? This awkward silence has been going on to long." _Chris thought. _"What to say, what to say?"_

Ako noticed that Chris looked uncomfortable.

"Here," she said leaning closer and lifting Chris' head "Use my lap."

Chris' face was set on fire.

"N-N-N-No I'm Okay!" He said trying to get up.

"No don't get up or your wounds will get worse." She said pushing him back down onto her lap. "It's okay I don't mind. It's the least I could do after you saved me from that fall." Ako blushed a little, remembering the embrace.

"T-T-Thanks." Was all Chris could mutter with his face burning.

Ako looked down at Chris and touched his forehead while touching hers.

"Wow, you really do have a fever."

The sudden contact made Chris' blush redden.

"I, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"The whole time I've been here you've been taking care of me. I wish I wasn't such a burden." Chris said turning his head.

"That's not true," She said "This morning wasn't your fault and you hurt yourself trying to protect me. Plus I like to take care of people; it's why I work in the infirmary."

Chris laughed a little. "But don't you faint at the sight of blood."

Ako's faced was flushed from embarrassment. "That's not my fault and I'm working on it!" She said turning her head to look away.

"N-No that's not what I meant." Chris said trying to get up apologize.

"No don't get up Chris-san." She said trying to push him back down.

Her arm slipped and they flipped over. Chris was now on top Ako. Both of their faces were on fire, but none of them had the strength to get up. They were in that position for about 30 seconds when Setsuna came back with to medical officers carrying a stretcher.

Here eyes bulged at the sight of Chris and Ako.

"What are you doing Lacap-san?" She said in a low demonic voice while unsheathing her sword.

"W-W-Wait Setsuna-san I can explain!" He said while getting up. Setsuna started sprinting towards Chris swinging his sword around.

"Help!" Chris said running away.

Ako just sat there blushing.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Asked one of the medical officers.

Vene: You can't believe how hard it was for me to write this chapter. I kept debating ever single decision I could possibly make for this chapter. Not only that but ever time I started Word up someone would call me or I would have to go somewhere. And them word broke down and I had to download a new version. But I finally finished it. WHOO! Oh Matt your not in the next chapter.

Matt: What, If I'm not in the next chapter I'm gonna-

Vene pulls out scythe and point the tip at Matt's neck

Vene: Going to what? (Said in a completely demonic voice.)

Matt: N-N-Nothing sir!"

Vene: Good. I don't know when I'll update next but it will be before this Saturday hopefully, cause on Saturday BEACH PARTY WHOO! I don't have that much stamina when it comes to writing and coming up with Ideas but hopefully this story will help me improve on that. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Vene: Whoo! Chapter 6 is up! 12 reviews hell yeah! I'm a boss! BOSS! Chris disclaimer up! Whoo!

Matt: Are you high?

Vene: On life!

Matt: Or pot?

Chris: Veneficus21 does not own Negima or any of its characters. He only owns me and Matt.

Matt: That sounds a little gay.

Chris: Yeah it kind of does.

Vene: Yeah a lot of disclaimers with OCs in them sound kinda gay.

-Ako walks in-

Ako: What are you guys talking about?

Everyone: Nothing!

Ako has a big question mark above her head.

Ako: Oh Vene-Kun I've been wondering, how did the trend of talking to OCs and characters before the story starts start?

Vene: I. Don't. Know. Do you know Chris?

Chris doesn't respond.

Vene: Yo Chris?

Chris (Thinking): _She called him Vene-KUN, KUN! Her relationship is better with Vene!" _

He started to tear up. He sat down hugging his knees and looking down.

Vene: Ako can you check on Chris?

Ako: Um Chris-Kun are you okay?

Chris' eyes lit up and he stood up with great force.

Chris: Yes I'm okay!

Matt: Um that was quick.

Vene: I wonder what his deal was.

Chris walked out of the infirmary.

"Goodbye Chris-san, and please try to stay out of trouble." The doctor said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Chris said as he walked out of the room.

Chris walks outside.

"Wow it's already dark outside. Better go to my room." Chris started jogging to the dorms.

"Wait. Where am I going!?" Chris shouted out loud.

"I can't go to the dorm right now. I don't eve n know who my roommate is!"

"What about a roommate?" Said a voice behind Chris.

Chris turned around to see a redheaded girl. Her hair was up and she had a suspicious smile on her face.

"N-Nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"No I think you're worried about your new roommate Chris-Kun." Saying the last part in a very seductive voice.

"What! No, I wasn't even going to stay in the dorms until my friend transfers to Mahora!"

"What friend?"

"His name is Matt Martin and he'll be enrolling into Mahora just like me. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Oh that doesn't give us a lot of time." She said frowning a little with puppy eyes.

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

"I'm your new roommate, Kazumi Asakura." She said leaning in and putting one hand on his shoulder.

"W-W-What!? I can't room with another girl!" He said blushing from the sheer thought of spending the night with the girl in front of him.

"Don't be shy Chris-Kun. I'll show you to our room." She said while putting her arms around Chris' neck. Chris blushed from the embrace. They started walking to their room in that position. Chris knew there was nothing he could do to change this girls' mind.

"_This is going to be fun," _She thought _"Someone beside Negi-sensei tot ease." _She tightened her hug around Chris' Neck.

"_I think I'm going to faint again."_ Chris thought.

They were halfway to the dorms when the duo popped into Setsuna and Asuna.

"Yo, Setsuna, Asuna. What's up?" Kazumi said.

"Hello Asaku-" Setsuna stopped talking when she laid eyes on Chris. Her stare quickly converted into a glare.

"What's he doing here?" She said in her demonic voice.

Chris shot her a glare back. "You got a problem with me?"

"Asakura-san you are not safe being around that lowlife."

"Hey, I'm telling you that was an accident. And that thing with Konoka wasn't my fault either, she gave me that name!"

Setsuna started to unsheathe her sword.

"Hey," Kazumi interrupted, "Please don't stab my new roommate."

"R-Roommate?" Asuna and Setsuna said at the same time.

"Yes, it seems that Chris-Kun is going to be living with me now." Kazumi said.

"H-Hey it's only for one night!" Chris said, his face on fire.

"He can't stay at our dorms he's a guy!" Asuna fumed.

"Isn't Negi staying with you and Konoka?" Kazumi asked.

"It's not the same Kazumi Negi-bozu is only 10! Topac-san is our age."

"I'm sorry Kagurazaka-san, but I have nowhere to stay tonight and I can't rent a room tonight."

Asuna glared at Chris. "I heard from Setsuna-san that you were doing ecchi things to Ako-san-"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! SETSUNA STOP TELLING PEOPLE THAT!" Chris Interrupted

"It didn't look like an accident." Setsuna said.

"Sigh, Your never going to believe me are you." He said as he and Kazumi walked off.

Asuna and Setsuna glared at Chris as he walked off. "I got a bad feeling about that guy." Asuna said.

"Same Here." Said Setsuna.

-At the dorms-

Kazumi opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode!" She said with enthusiasm.

He looked at the room. It seemed fairly normal except for the massive amount of papers and photo on the desk.

"Come on in Chris-Kun." Kazumi said cheerfully.

"It's okay Askura-san I don't mind sleeping in the street." Chris said while turning the other direction and walking away.

"Where are you going Chris-Kun?" Kazumi asked. "If you leave now I would take that as a personal insult."

Chris sighed at this statement. _"I don't think there is a way out of this without pissing her off."_

He took a big gulp, turned around and walked on in. He took a look around and noticed a few things. First of all Kazumi had a large collection of photos on her desk. One certain photo had caught Chris' attention.

"Why does Sakurazaki-san have wings in this picture?" Chris asked.

Kazumi quickly took the picture out of Chris' hands and took several other pictures on her desk and put them in her closet.

"Um… She does cosplay, that's right cosplay. That was a costume."

"She's in to that sort of thing? That's surprising." He said, accepting the lie.

"_Better hide some of my info on Negi and the others." _She thought frantically.

He took another look around the room. He noticed something big.

"Where's the other bed," Chris asked "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kazumi put her hand on Chris' chest. "Well if you want we could share?"

It took Chris a good 10 seconds to figure out what Kazumi was talking about.

His face was turning shades of red that were inhumanly possible. "S-S-S-Share!" Was all he could say before falling on the floor flat on his back.

"You act just like Negi-Kun," She said walking to her bed and taking a seat. "I was only kidding, unless you want to-"

"Don't kid around like that Asakua-san." Chris interrupted.

"You can call me Kazumi you know. We are roommates you know."

"But we just met and it's kinda-"

"Here, if you call me Kazumi from now on I'll stop teasing you."

"O-Okay Kazumi-san." He said shyly.

"There you go Chris-Kun, you need to lighten up a little or else being surrounded by girls all the time will kill you."

"Yeah but I'm really not used to being around girls."

"Why not?"

"You see I've been enrolled at all boys schools for most of my life. Only last year was when I was socially introduced to girls."

"Well maybe this is what you need then."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Being at an all girls school is fates way of catching you up with most people your age."

"I guess I never thought about it that way." He said a little stunned. "Maybe it is a good thing I'm here. But what about tonight, I don't have a bed."

"My offer still stands you know." She said in a seductive voice.

"Kazumi-san I thought you said you would stopping joking around."

"I'm not joking." She said while taking of her blazer and unbuttoning her shirt.

Chris did a Negi like scream and turned away from Kazumi. His face was on fire.

"I'm sorry," She said "I couldn't resist. No more I promise."

"Pleas stop doing that!" He said as he turned around. He noticed that Kazumi still had the top half of her shirt undone. He fell on his back yet again.

"Oh sorry Chris-Kun." She said while buttoning her shirt back up. "I promise that was the last time."

"I don't think that will be the last time." Chris said dryly.

Kazumi laughed at his comment. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a futon.

"Here you can sleep on this."

"Thanks. I'm going to change into my pajama you should to while I'm in the bathroom" Chris got up, grabbed his one of his bags and walked into the bathroom. Once in he started to change into a pajama. "Luckily I'm only going to stay the night." He said to himself. "To much exposure to this girl could kill me. Once he finished he walked back. He closed his eyes just in case. "Are you changed Kazumi-san."

"Yes Chris-Kun." Kazumi said.

He opened his eyes to see Kazumi in her sleepwear. She had a black tanktop on and pair of red boxers, her hair was down. (AN: I wonder what she looks like with her hair down?)

Chris once again fell back and his face was once again on fire.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she got closer.

"N-N-N-No I-I-I'm fine." Chris said turning away.

She walked back to her bed and He got up and walked to his.

"Goodnight." She said as she turned of her light.

"N-Night." He said burring his blushed face into his pillow.

Vene: Finally done with this chapter!

Matt: Am I in the next chapter?

Vene: Maybe.

Matt sighs.

Vene: Thanks DK75m for those honorific explanations. I don't know when I'll update next but hopefully soon. Beach party tomorrow Whoo! I'm really like how this chapter turned out, and I don't hate Setsuna if you wondering I think she should just be true to her feeling and confess to Konoka. That's all for now and don't forget to review. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Vene: I'm here, I'm here. I'm not dead. Well this is the second time writing this chapter due to my computer blowing up. I'll follow DK75M format and do my discussion at the end of the chapter. So enjoy and review please.

Chapter 7: Trip to the mall and a newcomer: Part 1 (Yeah I'm Naming The Chapters Now.)

The sun was shining through the window. The rays shot directly into the eyes of the pinoy (A/N: Filipino Boy and Pinay is a girl.) waking him up. "Ugh go away." He said turning around to avoid the sun. Apparently the sun hated him since the there was rays coming from the other direction too. He sat up very lazily, rubbing his eyes saying "I hate you sun." in a low tone. He was a bit confused for a second due to his unfamiliar surroundings. Then he realized where he was. "Oh yeah I'm in Japan." He looked towards his roommate. His face flushed as he realized the position she was in. She was facing him, on her side. The bottom half of her tank top was reviling her stomach and the top straps on her shoulders were off. He turned around immediately after the sight. _"What a revealing position to sleep in." _ He tried to get up as quietly as possible, which was useless due to him tripping over his bags. "Ou-" He quickly covered his mouth trying not to wake his roommate. He turned around to see if she woke up. She only moaned and turned over, which caused her boxers to tighten revealing something to Chris which caused his nose to bleed. He turned around again trying to regain his composer. He got up slowly and tried to make it to the bathroom.

-

A short red haired girl vigorously shaked her roommate to wake her up.

"Ah, what happened Makie!?" Ako said, fully awake now, with obvious panic in her voice.

"Wake up, Ako there is something really important I need to ask you!" She said sitting on her bed.

Ako sat up expecting a serious conversation.

"Do you want to go to the mall today?" Ako fell out of her bed.

"Did you really need to wake me up like that to ask that!?"

"Why, did I wake you from a good dream?"

"No, that's not what I meant…, whatever I'll go with you." Ako said giving into Makie's airheadness.

"Thanks Ako-chan." Makie said happily as she walked to her closet gathering clothes. Ako started to walk to the bathroom when Makie asked "So what's that Lacap guy like?"

Ako's face was blushed remembering all of the past events he had with Chris. "W-What do you mean?" She said turning around.

Makie noticed Ako's obvious blush. "Ah your blushing, what exactly happened between you two?"

"Nothing, nothing happened between us!" Ako said very defensively.

"Well the harder you deny it the more it looks like something happened."

"Well…" Ako's mind started to trail off.

"Ha! I knew it something did happen. Don't keep secrets from your roommate and you best friend, Ako."

"Nothing really happened," She said waving her hands in front of her. "It was an accident!"

"What accident?" She said with on obvious devious sounding voice.

"He accidentally fell on me. It was my fault because I tried to keep him on my lap. Wait! Wait! That's not what I meant!"

"WWWWWhhhhhhaaaaattttt?" Makie blurted out showing complete interest in what happened.

-

Chris walked out of the bathroom, dressed, stretching his arms. _"Man I hope Kazumi-san is awake." _He thought. He took a look at her bed, she was still sleeping. Chris sighed as he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't move. "Kazumi-san please wake up." She still didn't move, Chris was ticked off by this. He grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her. "Kazumi-san please wake up!" Bad idea, because Kazumi accidentally through her fist up punching Chris in the face. He fell over and was grabbing his nose rolling in pain.

"Huh, what?" Kazumi said as she sat up. She looked at Chris rolling on the ground. "What are you doing Chris-kun?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm good." He got up, still holding his face.

Kazumi was very confused but she just ignored it. "So, how was your first night sleeping with a girl?"

"It was okay until now." Chris whispered.

"What?"

"N-Nothing, you should go and change in the bathroom and I'll start breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Wow, you cook?"

"Yeah I took several classes in America, so how do you take them."

"Sunny side up please."

"No problem." Kazumi walked to the bathroom to change while Chris walked to the kitchen.

-

"So that's what happened." Makie said with obvious relief in her voice.

"See I told you nothing happened!" Ako said with even more relief in her voice, now that Makie understood the situation.

"Even though it was an accident the fact that he was blushing the whole time and you both didn't get up for several seconds still makes it sound like something happened."

"Hey he wasn't blushing he had a fever." Ako said with an obvious "fever" on her face.

"Ako, Ako, if you learned anything from Negi-bozu you'd learn that when a boy has a red face 90 of the time he's probably blushing."

"You know he's a teacher, and that's the most important thing he's taught you."

"Shut up! I've learned plenty, and don't change the subject. I think Lacap-san might have a crush on you."

"No, no he couldn't have a crush on me." She was looking down.

"You know Ako you should have more self-confidence, or someone might tried to steal him from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your cute, in a band, manage a soccer team, and have a great sense of style. If you had a little more self confidence I'm sure Chris would be all over you."

"You really think so." She said with enthusiasm.

"Oh, so you do like him." Makie said in a sly voice.

"No that's not what I meant. You I meant about being cute and the other things."

"Yeah, you need more self-confidence."

Ako smiled and hugged Makie "You're a really good friend."

-

Kazumi walked out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She sat down at the table and looked down at the food. She had to eggs sunny side up in front of her with bacon and toast. She looked across the table and saw Chris' food; He had a magnificently looking omelet on his side of the table. "Hey how come yours looks so much better then mine?"

"Trust me; you wouldn't want what's on my side of the table."

"I'll be the judge of that." She took his plate and cut a small piece and ate it. Seeing this Chris rushed to the refrigerator grabbing a pitcher of water and started to pour a glass. "He this is pretty go-" Her face suddenly turned several shades of red. "W-Water!" Chris rushed over to her with a glass of water. She chugged it down in 1 second. "What did you put in that!?"

"It has five kinds of peppers and Tabasco." He said nonchalantly.

"Isn't that a little excessive!"

"Hey I said you wouldn't like it."

"How can you eat that?" Kazumi said after drinking another glass of water.

"I think it tastes pretty good."

"Man do Americans have weird tastes."

"No I don't know anyone who like spice like me. Matt hates spicy food more than anyone I know."

"Oh yeah about him, isn't he coming here today?"

"Yeah but he's not coming until 8 p.m. tonight." He said while starting to eat his omelet. "Hmm, not spicy enough." He pulled out a bottle of Tabasco and started to drench his omelet in it.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

-

Setsuna knocked on the door and a brown haired girl happily opened the door. "Ah, Sec-chan come on in." The guardian walked on in to see Negi and Asuna at the table eating breakfast. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Konoka asked.

"No I've already eaten with Mana this morning," Konoka frowned at this. "But it wasn't that much so I'll join you guys."

Konoka regained her smile. "Here sit down." Setsuna took her seat next to Asuna and across from Negi.

So Ojuo-sama, Asuna-san, Negi-Sensei what are you guys planning on doing today?"

"Well we were all planning on going to the mall today. Actually Konoka was calling your room before trying to invite you to come with us. Are you free today? Asuna Asked

"Yes I'm free today; I will go to the mall with you guys."

"Yay, Sec-chan is going with us." Konoka gave Setsuna a hug around her arms.

"Ojuo-sama!" Was all she could mutter, with her face on fire.

"Aw, you're still calling me that?" Konoka said her face now angry.

"Sorry, K-Kono-Chan."

-

Chris was washing the dishes of the breakfast that he just made.

"Thanks for breakfast Chris-kun, are you sure you want any help?" Kazumi asked.

"No I've got it." He finished and sat down at the table.

"So Chris-kun what are you going to do today?" Kazumi asked.

"I haven't really planned any thing today. Could I tag along with you today?" He asked very shyly.

"Aw, you act just like a little kid. Of course you can come with me to the mall today." She said as she patted him on the head. _"I was going to go with Sayo today; I hope she won't mind the extra company." _She thought.

"Hey don't treat me like a kid! We're the same age!"

"Well if you're an adult then you shouldn't act all nervous when we go to the mall together."

"It's just us?" He said nervously.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" _"Not really some is going to be with us."_

"No, that's find I'd love to go with you." He said with a smile.

Vene: Yeah the first time I'm splitting the chapter, but I want to post today. As you can see I changed the format of my story a little, now it goes back and forth to characters, which actually helps me write the story. Also our conversations now only exist at the end of the chapter. Oh and Matt has something to say to Regulus.

Matt: Bring it on, I could take you any day, pervert! If you didn't know I'm a- (Vene covers Matt's mouth.)

Vene: We will NOT have spoilers here Matt! If you release any unnecessary info I'll will pair you up with a guy! (Matt shudders.) If you didn't know Regulus is an OC of DK75M's "A retelling of Negima" you should read it cause it's a great story and he just introduce a new OC. Matt he's not a pervert.

Chris: Yeah man calm down you can duke it out with him in the later chapters when you're actually introduced into the story.

Matt: Well fine! When I'm introduced it's on Regulus. I'll take that pervert down. (Chris is waving a sword in the air.)

Chris: He's not a pervert and before I left didn't you ask me to get you some H-doujins.

Matt: Hey don't talk about that here and that was for a friend.

Vene: Well whatever. (CoughlieCough) I well probably have the other half up by next week so look for an update on Saturday. Don't forget to review, Peace!

P.S. Lol I got a question, how do you get a new category in fanfiction. Cause I want to write a To Love-ru fan fiction but I can't find it on fan fiction so I want to add that category, someone please help. Peace! (Again)


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Sorry about the delay but I got a lot of things going on, so don't expect that many frequent updates. I's gots school, homework, skills USA, Karate, swimming, dancing (I like to bust a move), and machinimating. So I'll try to update as much as I can. Sorry for the short chapter, I would like to right more but it's 1:45 in the morning right now and I'm going to drop dead soon. Also sorry for the long skit, I know some people don't like it but my friend said it was a funny Idea since the newcomer is the other half of me, the one that's lazy, and how that half usually wins no matter how hard I try. Hopefully I can update on Monday due to my 3 day weekend, suck it people that don't go to my school. And yes 75m school has caught up with me and it's hitting me like a brick wall. With spikes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima blah blah blah! I do own Chris, now Chris make me a sandwich!

Chapter 7: Trip to the mall and a newcomer: Part 2 (of 4)

The Pinoy and the Journalist walked out of the train. Unknown to the boy, they had another person (well ghost) with them. Sayo, although a ghost, was trying to get out of the train through the doors; but she was trying not to bump into anyone. And every time she did she would utter a polite "Excuse me" and bow her head. Kazumi noticed Sayo still in the train despite the doors closing. Sayo's face pressed up against the window. She mouthed the words "help me" to Kazumi. As the train took off Sayo noticed that she hadn't moved but instead phased through the train. She happily floated towards Kazumi as Kazumi sweatdropped at the ghost's actions. Chris, not knowing what she was looking at, asked "Kazumi are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, it's just some times I daydream."

"Oh. So what were you daydreaming about?"

"Um… about our day today."

"Okay…" He said not believing that at all "Hey i'm getting a drink want one."

"Could I get a Sprite please?" With that Chris walked away to a concession stand. "Sayo you know you're a ghost right? Why didn't you just phase through those people and the train?"

"Sorry Kazumi but that feels so rude."

"But it's not like they can even see or feel you."

"But it's still very rude."

Kazumi sighed, "Well just try to keep up with us today. I think Chris will find it weird if I keep waiting for no reason."

"When did you get such a cute boyfriend anyway?" Sayo asked. (A/N Sayo skipped the day Chris was there. She's been dead for over 50 years. I don't think she has perfect attendance.)

"He's not my boyfriend; he's our classmate and my roommate."

"But isn't Mahora an all girl's school!?"

"That's what we all thought but according to Chris the dean said it's not. Well at least not in the rulebook."

"Well could you introduce me to him?"

"If he could see you I would, although that would probably freak him out anyway." She noticed Chris walking back. "He's coming back, shhh."

-

A yellow taxi pulled up to the entrance of a rather large mall. Three girls walked out, all in casual clothes. One of them paid the taxi driver and he left. The trio entered the mall, talking.

"Why didn't we take the train like we usually do?" Asuna asked.

"I heard of a series of perverted acts happening of the trains lately, I could not afford to put Ojou-sama in the amount of danger." Asuna stared at Setsuna with an irritated expression on her face. "Or Asuna-san either."

"Yeah thanks for the consideration." Asuna mumbled.

The Trio went up the escalator and headed into a store.

"Hey Asuna-san where is Negi-sensei?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh he had to tutor some of our class. He said that he would meet up with us later."

"Oh I'm surprised your not there."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean."

"No, I didn't mean that! Um… where is Oujo-sama?"

"Hey don't change the subject!"

Konoka ran up to them holding a very girly pink shirt filled with hearts, glitter and rainbows. "Sec-chan try this on!" She said as she placed the shirt in front of Setsuna. Setsuna started to blush madly due to the snickering coming from a couple of boys in the store.

"That would never suit a tomboy like her." One of the kids said.

"Oy, what are you laughing about." Asuna growled at the boys.

Completely scarred of the demonic redhead they all turned around.

-

Makie and Ako walked out of their cab and paid the driver and they walked into the mall.

"Ako," Makie said "let's get something to eat first."

"Why didn't you just eat back at home with me?"

"Well I had to do Negi-sensei's tutoring session today. By the time I passed the practice test it was already time to leave."

"Who else was at the tutoring session?"

"You know the usual Yue, Ku-fei, and Kaede, but oddly enough Asuna wasn't there today."

"That's strange she's always gone to those, almost every time last year."

Somewhere in the mall a certain redheaded pigtailed girl with bells just go really pissed without knowing why.

"Negi said she was really studying lately so she didn't need today's tutoring session."

"I guess living with your teacher compels you to study sometimes."

"I wish Negi-bozu lived with us so I wouldn't have to go to those study sessions."

"If Negi-sensei really did live with us would you study more?"

"Your right, I probably wouldn't. If anything he would be more of a distraction."

They started to walk towards the food court and after spending 20 minutes of picking a place to eat, they finally got they're food and sat down to eat.

"Man Makie-Chan you're picky."

"It's not often that I eat junk food. My coach is really picky on what I eat."

The girls opened their containers of food. Ako had a chicken caesar salad while Makie had a double cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate shake. (Overkill) Before the girls started Ako realized she had to use the restroom. "Um Makie-Chan I'll be right back I need to use the restroom."

"Mmm wmm tmm wmm yumm" (Want me to come with you) was all Makie could say while shoving down her Cheeseburger.

"No, no you need to watch the food. And don't finish all of it while I'm gone."

Ako walked off to the bathroom but noticed a pair of familiar laugher and that caught her attention. _"Is that Kazumi-san and Chris-san! Are they on a date!?"_

Vene: Okay two more part to go!

Ako: Good job Vene-kun, but where were you for the past few weeks?

Vene: Well… I became a Shinigami!

Ako, Chris, Matt: What?

Vene: Yeah! You know, a death god, from bleach. I got a zanpaktou and everything.

He whips out sword out of a green scabbard; the blade is about 3 and half feet long. It has a golden handle with designs that match those of its scabbard.

Chris: Wow how cool! Can I hold it?

??: Yo I'm a her not an it.

Matt: Wait who said that?

Mist started to rise from the blade. Parts of it started to change colors, and it started twisting into the form of a girl, who was now sitting on the blade. She had wavy blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, accompanied by blue eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to Setsuna's battle outfit, when she fought Eva, but longer. Despite the fact that she was obviously a teenager she had a child like face. Ako, Matt, and Chris just starred in amazement. The girl turned around to face Vene.

??: Hey! Introduce me baka!

She said as she turned and bopped Vene on the head.

Vene: Oh, sorry. Um everyone I'd like to introduce you to Yami. Yami this is Chris, Matt and Ako.

Ako, Chris, and Matt were still staring at Yami, having no idea what was going on.

Vene: Guys it's rude to stare.

Ako snapped out of it.

Ako: Excuse me but who are you?

Yami: (angry) Didn't you hear him he said I'm Yam-

Vene: I think she means where you came from.

Yami: Ohhhh. I'm the soul of his Zanpaktou.

There faces showed even more confusion. 0.o

Vene: Let me clear this up. When you become a soul reaper you get a sword called a Zanpaktou, it's your main weapon and you're most valuable possessions.

Yami: Awwww!

She hugged onto Vene's arm

Vene: That's not what I meant. As I was saying, each Zanpaktou has a soul in it. We're supposed to connect with them to gain more power. Yami is the soul of my Zanpaktou, although she likes to come out a lot more than others.

Yami: It's boring being a sword. I'd rather go out and party.

Chris: I guess I got what going on now. Well welcome to the gang Yami-san.

Yami: (Completely Ignoring Chris) So Ako-Chan want to hang out?

Ako: O-Okay. (A little afraid of Yami at the moment)

They started to walk off.

Vene: Wait Yami! We need to train! We haven't even done Shikai yet!

Yami: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah.

She said waving one hand in the air as the 2 walked off.

Vene: (Sulking) I'm never going to learn Bankai.

Matt: Um so now that Vene is sulking I'll rap up. Hopefully the final part of chapter 7 will be up by next week. If not, then by the week after that for sure. Vene said he's going to try to right in short burst instead of not updating for 3 weeks at a time. See ya!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 3

Sup everyone I'm here bringing another chapter. Would've been here sooner but I started reading a new manga, and before I realized it I read 40 chapters. Yami doesn't want to train with me so I'll guess I'll put out another chapter. Yesterday I was supposed to get my lines for a Machinima i'm in but then my boss got sent the wrong equipment, dam you . This chapter originally was longer but I decided that it was way too long and split it so now it's in 5 parts. Probably by the end of the chapter it's going to be like 12 parts. JK, not really.

Disclaimer up!: I don't own Negima, and that hurts me everyday

Chapter 7: Trip to the mall and a newcomer: Part 3 (of 5)

Ako quickly ran to Makie dodging people left and right. She finally got to her, out of breath yelling "Makie! Do you know that Chris and Kazumi are on a date?"

"A date? That was quick; he hasn't even been her for 24 hours. I told you someone would steal him from right under you. I guess you lost your chance."

"It's not like he was my boyfriend, so stop saying that!" She said her face a little pink.

"Well what do you want to do, tell Negi? I mean they do live in the same room."

"They do!?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Makie said with a smirk on her face. "Just imagine the things those two could do without anybody knowing-"

"N-No!" She said trying to regain her composure. "It doesn't matter to me who Chris-kun dates! And they wouldn't do anything like that!"

"'Chris-kun' huh, so that's what you call him. Just admit it you like him won't you?"

Ako now wore a very obvious blush. "Well I don't dislike him… it's just I don't think he likes me. The last time we talked he kept on looking away from me." Ako was looking away from Makie now. She was looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "But he seems like a nice person. When we talked he said he was sorry for troubling me all the time."

"Kawaii, this sounds like a love story! He said something like that. And looking away... he's probably shy."

"No Chri- I mean Lacap-san doesn't seem like the shy type. I saw him talking on the phone yesterday and he seems like a very lively person."

"Ako you should get to know him better, we should go check on them now before they get away." Makie grabbed Ako's arm dragging her away from the table.

"Makie! I'm not done yet, let go!" She said yelling as she was forced away from her uneaten food.

-

"Wow Kazumi-san, this mall is so big. There aren't many malls like this in the U.S."

"That's a little surprising; I thought Americans love to shop?"

"_I bet you think I shoot guns everywhere too." _(A/N in Japan these are big American stereotypes) "Yes a lot of American love to shop, but for some reason we don't have big malls."

"Well what about arcades? Do they have those there?"

"Yeah but I think yours are- Holly Crap!" They stopped in front of a huge arcade filled with games and teenagers. Some of the games were 3 times bigger than Chris himself. Chris' mouth was agape and he was drooling.

Kazumi was smiling to his reaction. "Do you want to go in?" Chris nodded very weakly, and then he sprinted in.

"He acts just like a little kid." Sayo said as she giggled. Kazumi giggled too at Chris' Actions.

-

"Hey was that Hug-kun?" Konoka asked.

"Hug-kun? Who's that?" Asuna asked.

"Sigh, That's the nickname that Oujo-sama gave that ecchi Lacap-san."

"Lacap-san is here," Asuan asked ", where did you see him?"

"I saw him walk into that arcade over there with Kazumi-san."

A large stress mark appeared on Setsuna's head. "Why didn't she listen to me. I'm sure he will try to take advantage of the situation. We have to follow them! Who knows what that scoundrel would do in a dark room with Kazumi-san!"

"Well I don't think much could happen in there. It's full of people and-" Setsuna slowly turned to look at Asuna. Her eyes were glowing red with anger.

"I-I think we should go with them too." She said as she hid behind Konoka.

-

Chris looked around the arcade, amazed in every direction he saw. But one particular game caught his attention. There were 8 game units each lined up in 2x4 rows. A crowd surrounded the gamers as you could here cheers coming as every player hit a button. "They have a tournament for my favorite game, Tekken!" Chris said in pure ecstasy. "Kazumi-san you wouldn't mind if I…"

"No, no Chris-kun go enjoy yourself I'll cheer you on." Chris gave Kazumi a childlike smile and ran towards the counter to buy a game card. He ran back to the Tekken crowd and took a seat as the previous player walked away in anger. He swiped in his card and a message saying "Please select profile name." came up. He named himself "King of Kings" and selected a man with a jaguar mask as his player. He heard a laugh from the other side.

"You're using King, what a noob." Chris stood up to see who was making the remark. A large man, in his twenties was sitting across from him. He wore a very confident smile, which pissed off Chris to no end.

"Your pretty confident 'DevilNinja124' how about we make a wager? If I win you give me your players card, if you win I'll give you my 200 credits." (A/N: Over 60)

"No way, that's not a fair trade."

"What, are you afraid of losing to a foreign noob?"

This must have pissed off DevilNinja, "It's on you cocky bastard I'll show you that Japan is the best at video games."

Before the round started Chris quickly bought King a white mask, champion belt, and changed all his clothes white. The round started and Chris inspected his opponent _"Just as I thought, he bought all of the expensive showy equipment." _ DN made the first move he jumped up and teleported and attacked with a diving stab. Chris quickly blocked and countered with a takedown that lead to a punching combo and a 

arm breaker. DN quickly recovered and kicked Chris into the air, he combo'd with a series of kicks. _"A juggler huh? Sorry man but I win."_ DN quickly backed up and teleported behind Chris and finished him of with a grapple. "Bet you're getting pretty scared now huh!" He said with an even cockier smile. "Yeah man your pretty good, too bad I've seen that strategy a hundred times." "What do you mean?" Asked the very confused opponent." "I hate that strategy! It's lamest way to win! I'll show you the right way." Round 2 started and Chris immediately backed up dodging the dive attack. He countered with a 6 hit arm combo which lead into a 3 hit kicking combo. You could hear grunts of pain coming from the other side of the game. He finished him off with a very showy grab that threw him across the stage. Without noticing it a large crowd surrounded the 2 gamers. To his surprise he had a lot of fans on his side. "You ready to finish this?" Chris asked.

"Beginners' luck. I'll show you my real power!" The last round started and DN quickly through the kick that started his juggling combo. King grabbed the Ninja in mid-air and threw him to the ground. Half of the crowed was in shock. King started to do a combo of groundwork which brought his opponent into a inch of death. The ninja ran to the other side of the stage, in fear. He quickly ran towards Chris ready to tackle, but Chris just flipped him over, defeating him. A voice shot out of the game saying "Perfect!"

Half of the crowd was in shock while the other was cheering. Chris walked over to his opponent "I'll take that." He said as he swiped the card from DN's hand. "This isn't over King I'll be back!" He stormed out of the arcade in defeat.

"Wow you're really good!" Said a little boy.

"Thanks, but I thought for sure all of you would be cheering for the other guy."

"No way Ryu has been beating us out of that game for over a month."(A/N: When you play that game you automatically challenge the person in front of you.)

"Glad I could help. He won't be back for a while, he's gotta buy a new card."

The boy thanked him again and walked off. Chris looked around for Kazumi, who seemed to be talking to herself. Chris ignored this, "Kazumi-san did you see me, that was a great fight."

"Oh you were playing that game I was looking over there." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Kazumi-san" Chris said as he started to tear up.

"I'm just kidding Chris-Kun. That was one intense fight; you play that a lot in America."

"Ever since I was 6."

"Do you still want to play."

"No, I think that's enough for today. Lets go somewhere else, how about the food court."

-

"Where did they go?" Asked a very pissed Setsuna.

The trio was in the arcade looking around. Konoka asked a few of the kids if they had seen A tall tan boy, while Asuna just thought that everyone was going overboard.

"Sec-Chan a couple of boys said that they saw their 'King of Kings' go that way." She said as she pointed to the exit.

"King! Now he's poisoning the minds of these kids!" We have to follow those two. He's becoming even worse. Asuna looked up at the Tekken scoreboard to see a replay of a match with one player called "King of Kings." She sweatdropped.

"Setsuna- san I think you have the-" She looked around to see Setsuna and Konoka at the entrance of the arcade waving at Asuna to hurry up. She quickly ran towards them, pissed off she said "Hey don't just leave without telling me! Plus Setsuna I think you have the wrong Idea. That scoreboard-"

"Look there they are." She said pointing at the two.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Asuna yelled.

"Sorry Asuna-san what were you saying?" Setsuna asked guiltily.

"They called him 'king' because of that game and they're not on a date anyway."

"How do you know that?" A confused Konoka asked.

"Look closely at Kazumi." They both looked at Kazumi and noticed the ghost next to her.

"Sayo!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, I don't think she would be there if it was a date.

"Okay, but I still don't trust him. If he did ecchi things to Ako-san then he'll probably do it to her too."

"So were still going to follow them?" Setsuna nodded to her question as they hid behind a bush.

-

Chris, Kazumi, and Sayo stopped at a directory looking for the way to the food court. Chris wasn't really paying attention to the map. Instead he was looking at the stores and people in the mall._ "Man it's so weird being here in Japan, with a girl no less."_ A grin started to form on his face. He was looking at the second floor shops when a certain girl caught his attention. He saw a two girls one being dragged by the other one. _"Is that Ako? Who's that girl dragging her?" _Without noticing it he had been staring at the girls for over 30 seconds. But Kazumi noticed this and the pink on his cheek. She grabbed his arm, which caused him to freak out a little, "Come on it's this way." She said giggling at her new discovery. "O-Okay." They walked to the food court. They got their food and sat down, Chris with a rice and chicken dish and Kazumi with a bowl of soup. They started eating while talking about the mall and the things Chris still hasn't seen. About halfway through their meal Kazumi asked "Do you have anyone that you like?" This caused Chris to simultaneously choke, cough, and blush. After taking a drink of water he was able to mutter a weak "What?"

"I said do you have anyone that you like?" This caused Chris face to redden even more. "Of course I like you Kazumi-san."

"No that's not what I meant, but thanks I like you too. What I meant is Like Like. We have a class full of girls and none of them have caught your attention?"

"W-W-Well there is this one girl." Chris whispered as he looked down trying not to show his blush.

"I knew it you like Makie!"

"Who? Who's Makie?"

"That redheaded girl you were staring at back at the map."

"That's not her, and I wasn't staring!"

"Well you like Ako then." The mere mention of her name caused his face to flush do to the memory of their last encounter.

"Y-Yeah." Was all he could say without passing out from all the blood rushing to his face.

"Kazumi-san I think you should stop asking questions. Lacap-san looks like he's going to faint." Sayo whispered to Kazumi.

"One more question." She whispered back. "Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know! Please stop asking me these questions!" He slammed his head on the table.

"Chris why are you so shy. If you like her then you should ask her out."

"If I can't even talk about her without passing out what makes you think I can ask her out, let alone talk to her."

"Well why don't you practice then. Say that you like me and ask me out."

His eyes started to spiral. "I could never do that! Especially in a public place."

"Nobody you know is here, so just ignore them. Just try it once."

"But Kazumi-san I can't do it."

"If you say it once I'll help you with her. I know about everyone in our class, and I could give you some vital information."

"_That could really help me."_ He thought. After a long sigh he was able to sit up and try to fulfill her request. "You promise you're not going to laugh or anything."

"Yes, I promise." She said wearing a conniving smile that didn't match her statement.

He sat up and pulled down on his shirt. "Kazumi-san I-I-I Like Y-You." He took a big long gulp "Please go out with me." The last part was almost inaudible.

Three girls behind to Chris gasped. He slowly turned around to see who made that sound.

"Kya! Hug-kun confessed." Said the bubbly brunette

A million questions were going through Chris's head right now. _Why are the here? Did they here me? Are they going to tell? Why does Setsuna looked so pissed?" _This was too much for him at the moment and He passed out.

No skit sorry. Some of the story, mostly the arcade part, was based of personal experiences when I went to the Philippines, yes I hate jugglers. And I know that Tekken 5 wasn't out on Negima's timeline but whatever. That line in the first paragraph about Ako calling Chris "Chris-kun" came from a manga I read, so I'm not sure if it was used right. Sometimes people call others different thing in their head. Usually it shows their true feelings. I'm also a little pissed because Setsuna is starting to become a little OOC. But for some reason I fell that a chapter in the manga justifies Setsuna's attitude. Next chapter she acts more in character, I promise. Also fluff next chapter. Please review because I'm sure the next chapter will be better, the more reviews the harder I work! Need to find a homecoming date. That's my top priority for the next week!


	10. Chapter 7 Part 4

Sorry for the delay but I seriously have no focus what so ever. No joke, I set aside 3 hours to write this, but before I started I wanted to check my e-mail, which led to YouTube, which led to anime, which led to light novel translations, which led back to YouTube anime, which led to Yu-gi-oh the abridged series and then it was to late. This happened like 10 times. It's know 2:00 a.m. and I want to write more but I don't want to have an update gap longer then one month. This is kind of important to me so I'm bolding the next sentences: **If you haven't seen my poll yet than please go to my profile and at the top of the page you will see a poll about who Matt should be pared up with. If you care enough please vote, because I myself have no idea what's going to happen. I myself was either thinking Asuna or Setsuna. **So her it is and all of its glory, which isn't much by the way. Enjoy:

Last time on Dragonba-, I mean "Wait, What!?" Chris was caught in the practice confession to Kazumi, by Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka. Meanwhile Ako and Makie are traversing the mall trying to find them.

Chapter 7: Trip to the mall and a newcomer: Part 4 (of 6)

Asuna caught Chris from falling out of his seat, "What's happening?" She asked struggling to prop him up in the chair.

"I don't know but I think that's what happened to me before I died." Asuna and Konoka overreacted by Sayo's joke, Konoka flailing her arms in the air and Asuna splashing water into his face. Chris got back into his seat very weakly and looked away from all of the girls, his face shades of red not even known to humans.

"Kazumi-san please do not listen to him, he is obviously tricking you. He just wants to do the ecchi things like with Ako-san." Setsuna said, in a convincing voice.

"What! Okay that's it! You're coming with me!" He grabbed Setsuna's arm and dragged her away.

"Hey don't drag me!" She said smacking his hand off her arm.

"Fine then just follow me." They walked to a hallway that separated into two separate bathrooms.

"I'm warning you I'm a Shinmei-ryū swordsman." She said grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"I'm sorry!" Chris exclaimed while bowing his head.

"What?" Setsuna had a huge question mark over her head.

"I probably shouldn't have made all of those boyfriend comments, so I'm sorry about that. And that thing with Ako was all a misunderstanding. I tried to get up and I accidentally fell on her. I don't like misunderstandings and I'd just like to clear that up. If you don't believe me ask Izumi-san."

"Why are you saying this all of the sudden?" There was a little guilt in her voice.

"I don't like misunderstandings, and I don't want one of my classmates hating me for it, especially not a cute girl like you." Almost like a mirror Chris and Setsuna simultaneously starred at each other for a few seconds and blushed heavily. Chris realized what he had just said and turned away from Setsuna. Setsuna acted the same way. "I'm s-sorry." Chris muttered.

"It's okay I get it, you sound sincere at least." Setsuna said trying to regain her composure.

"If its okay with you could we start over, like none of this ever happened. Maybe we could be friends?"

Setsuna took a thought it over, how she made an enemy from another country in less then a day, with less then 10 sentences between the two. She turned around, "Okay I forgive you, just don't make me regret it."

"Thank you Sakurazaki-san-"

"You can call me Setsuna, I mean if you want to be friends." She said trying to avoid his gaze, because her face was still very red.

"Oh okay Saku, I mean S-Setsuna-san." He sounded a little doubtful at first. He gave her his signature child like smile, which she replied to with an equally innocent grin.

"You to look surprisingly happy, did Chris confess?" Asked Makie, apparently coming out of nowhere.

The shock of the encounter caused Chris and Setsuna to jump back. "What, why, no I didn't, wait who are you?" Said Chris, losing his ability to construct normal sentences.

"Makie-san where you eavesdropping on us?" Asked Setsuna.

"Well not really you, but I was following the new guy."

"Wait, why were you following me?"

"You never met anyone in the class, I mean you were only there for 5 minutes before going to the infirmary. I wanted to see what type of person you are seeing as you are the only boy in the class, not to mention the school."

Chris was a little shocked that a student had taken such an interest in him. "Oh yeah I guess that's right, I really didn't meet any of my classmates."

"Yet you seem to be such good friends with Setsuna-san. You work fast, weren't you just on a date with Kazumi-san?" Asked Makie, with an expression mimicking the face of someone how just won something at the carnival. An expression that threw Chris off, due to him being accustomed to Kazumi's conniving fox like smirks.

The combined heat radiating from both Chris and Setsuna's faces could rival the heat of the sun at that point. "We're just friends Makie-san!" Setsuna blurted out. "I was not on a date with Kazumi-san and I'm not going out with Setsuna either!" Chris fumed.

"You know the more you blush the more it looks like something happened." Makie said, still wearing the same expression as before.

Chris sighed loud and long. His face returned to its normal state, and he adorned his original smile, although his cheeks were still very red. "Makie there is nothing going on with us, you have my word." Chris' words had an effect on Setsuna, she calmed down and the blush left her face. "Well now that were done, let's go back Setsuna-san. Would you like to join us Makie-san." Makie, a thrown off a little due to Chris' quick recovery, accepted his invitation and walked back to the food court with them. When they got back Chris noticed that not only had Asuna and Konoka calmed down about the previous situation, but they had also ordered food and were currently sitting with Kazumi. "Kazumi-san did you happen to clear up the misunderstanding to them." He asked with a weak smiling knowing the probable answer.

"Oh yes they understand everything now." The answer gave Chris hope and despair.

"You didn't tell them everything, did you?" Chris leaned closer to Kazumi to whisper, "You didn't tell them about Ako right?"

"No I just told them about what happened last night, and how you said it was love at first sight."

Chris' face was again engulfed with blood, he looked over to Setsuna expecting to be hit or threatened. She instead had a traumatized expression on her face.

"What!? Everyone that's a lie! Lies and slander! Nothing happened!" Chris bawled. "I swear on my life that-"

"Calm down Chris-kun. I was only kidding, I told them about that joke you heard last week."

"Joke? Oh yeah that joke, it was funny." He said accompanied by a weak laugh.

Chris took a sigh and sat down. He motioned to the other girls to take a seat too. After everyone was situated Konoka asked "What did you want to talk to Sec-chan about?"

"Oh Setsuna and I were talking about… martial arts." Chris said, to the point were it sounded like a question. "I saw that she carried a sword, I wanted to know what style she practiced."

Everyone seemed to take in the lie with out any protest. "So Lacap-san," asked Asuna "Tell us about yourself?"

"Chris-kun is from Downers Grove, Illinois. He is going to major in some type of art related field. He is a black belt in Karate, and is an amateur in a couple of other martial arts. He likes to read light novels and manga, but doesn't watch anime that much." Explained Kazumi.

"Wait, how on earth did you know all of that?" Chris asked, totally baffled.

"Of course the number one reporter of Mahora would know a lot about her roommate."

"But I never told you any of that! Even if you went through my things you could never have known about my dislike of anime."

"Believe me Lacap-san she has her ways." Chris was about to ask more questions, but he instead took Asuna's word and stopped asking questions. "Still I can't help feeling violated, do you do this much research on people usually?"

Kazumi opened her mouth to answer but Asuna and Makie beat her to the punch. "She invades our privacy all the time!" Asuna yelled. "She keeps crazy lists like who likes Negi-sensei the most and who has the biggest chest!" Makie said.

"Could I see that-" Chris was hit upside his head with a fan that Asuna apparently pulled out of nowhere. "Ow, I was just kidding." Chris said with a small chuckle.

-

Meanwhile:

"Makie-chan! Where did you go?" Asked a very confused, and not to mention lost Ako.

Vene: Hey guys did you ever notice all shonen Anime main characters have like three types of personality.

Matt: What do you mean?

Vene: The main character is either a spiky haired, courageous, optimistic, idiot, a quiet, angry, anti-social, emo usually with some sort of childhood problem or a shy, weak, pathetic pansy. Also they all start out weak, but by the end of the anime they somehow are the strongest being in the universe.

Chris: Yeah that does seem to happen a lot. Same thing with girls too, you have the shy, courageous, childlike, or a tsundere.

Matt: Speaking of tsunderes I was watching this new anime called Toradora that just came out and the main heroine is a tsundere. If you look at Shakugan No Shana, Hayate No Gotoku, and Zero No Tsukaima all of the tsunderes are short, long haired, flat chested, and have colorful hair. Not to mention that all of those characters are voiced by the same person.

Vene: Wow that is weird.

Kay thanks for reading. Anonymous reviews are now allowed, so yeah. I'm going to try as hard as possible to get the next chapter out before November. Why? Because if I somehow manage to pull that off they I can write a Christmas chapter for this story. And I would work 3x as hard on this if it's a Christmas chapter. Also It's cool that Negima has the character filters now, although that doesn't affect my story because Ako isn't a selectable character yet. Thanks for reading again, see you guys later.


	11. Chapter 7 Part 5 Finale

Vene: Wow, I haven't updated in forever.

Matt: You are so lazy.

Vene: No, I'm just easily distracted.

Matt: Who cares what your problem is? I'm finally in this chapter!

Vene: Yeah but you act differently then in this pre-story lobby. At the moment I think the readers think that your personality is identical to mine or Chris'.

Matt: What about those first two chapters and the phone call in chapter 4?

Vene: Those only make you look like a pervert you know?

Matt: Don't remind them of that!

Vene: Whatever, this is the last part of chapter 7!

Chris: Wait didn't the last chapter say there were 6 parts?

Vene: Hey…Shut up. I like to remind everyone that English spoken parts are underlined.

Chapter 7: Trip to the mall and a newcomer: Part 5 (of 5, Finally!)

"Wait a minute Makie weren't you with Ako?" Kazumi asked. This question seemed to catch Chris' curiosity.

"Ako?" Makie said followed by a long pause, "Aw, I forgot about Ako!" She said as she snapped her fingers.

"How could you forget about her?" Asuna exclaimed.

"I was trying to catch up with Setsuna-san and Lacap-san." Makie said very defensively, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Where were you guys last?" Chris asked, trying to draw the attention away from a frantic Makie.

"We were somewhere in the middle of the third floor. I just assumed that she was following me after we saw you guys."

"You should pay more attention Makie-san. You shouldn't act like an airhead." Konoka said in a serious tone befitting a little girl.

Chris chuckled a little, causing a weak glare from Setsuna. Which Chris countered with a smile expressing "just kidding." Setsuna backed off and shot him a smile back.

"Doesn't she have a cell phone?" Chris asked, trying to resolve the matter quickly and draw them away from bashing Makie.

"Yes but she left it in our room I think."

"Well you should try calling her."

"Heh heh, I left my cell in my room also." Everyone but Makie seemed to simultaneously bring their heads down in awe of Makie's Air headedness.

"Do you know her number by heart?" Chris said showing some hope.

"No, it's only in my phone. Sorry!" She said with a cute smile.

Chris wanted to slam his head into the table.

-

Ako frantically walked around the upper level of the mall. 'Ah, where did Makie go!?' She thought with a mixture of anger, fear, and annoyance. She pulled out her phone dialing Makie's phone for the 5th time. Bringing the phone to her ear she heard Makie's voice saying "Hello…hello…hello? Ha Ha, did I fool you?" 'I really hate her voice mail!' She thought.

-

"Okay you're positive that Ako is on this floor right? Asuna asked Makie.

"Yeah, knowing her she's probably still her waiting for me to return."

"We should split up to find her." He said as he exchanged phones with Kazumi. They started to enter their numbers into each others phone.

"Oh who's Jes?" Kazumi asked playfully.

"Does Hug-kun have a Girlfriend?" Konoka asked.

"Please don't go through my numbers without asking!" Chris said flustered.

"Oh, he must have one if he's talking with so much emotion." Kazumi whispered to Konoka.

"Sigh, she's my little sister all right."

"Oh you have a sister?" Kazumi asked.

"I guess you don't know everything about me, Kazumi-san." He said sarcastically to relieve a little stress.

She shocked by Chris' little statement. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Bad move." Asuna said to Setsuna who replied with a nod.

-An hour later-

Chris was exhaling heavily with beads of sweat rolling down his face. "Lacap-san hurry up!" Makie sad grabbing his arm and dragging him, yet again, into another store. "No wonder she lost Ako this girl is fast." He said to himself.

"Come on Chris-kun your so lazy, you know Setsuna doesn't like lazy people. One time Asuna slept in and she chopped her bed in half because she wouldn't wake up."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm just friends with Setsuna, nothing more."

"Right, right" She said, ignoring the comment.

"Come on, we've been around this level like 10 times. I don't think she's here."

"Don't give up now, you know Setsu-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I'm not weak I'm just trying to figure out a smarter way to do this. Give me a second." He sat down on a bench, putting his hand to his chin in a very cliché "thinker" fashion. Makie took a seat next to him waiting for something to happen.

-

"Sec-Chan try this on!" Konoka said as she held up yet another pink, heart ridden, girly shirt.

"Oujo-sama shouldn't we be looking for Ako-san?"She was embarrassed again by Konoka's selection of clothing.

"Aw you're no fun Sec-Chan, how often do we get to spend alone time in the mall together?" She asked, with a slight frown. "Besides they'll find her eventually." This immediately shut Setsuna up. She replied with a weak, "Oh…" She wanted to say more but was quickly dragged into the dressing room to try on Konoka's selection of clothing. "Kono-chan what are you doing?" she said as Konoka struggled to take of Setsuna's shirt.

"Ah, you finally called me Kono-chan!" She said with a wide smile accompanied by giggling. Setsuna's hands shot up, covering her mouth as if she had just unintentially insulted her. But this fear was melted by Konoka's childlike laughter. She lowered her hands to reveal her suppressed smile, causing Konoka to continue her previous actions. "S-Stop, what are you doing Oujo-sama?"

-

"Hey Makie, does anyone else have a key to your room besides yourself and Ako?" Chris asked awakening from his daze.

"Ah, don't just start up like that." Makie said as she jumped up. "Yeah, we gave Yuna-chan and Akira-chan a spare key to our room."

"Great let's call them!"

"I don't know there numbers by heart, sorry."

"Why don't you know anyone's numbers!"

"But a cell phone's address book is so convenient." She said defensively.

"But it's useless if you don't bring it." He said, with obvious distain in his voice. "Well do you have an idea Makie-san?"

"How about we go look some more?" She said playfully.

"Are you serious-" A Classical/Hip hop song came from Chris' pocket cutting him off. "Huh, it looks like Kazumi-san is calling. "Hello"

"Chris we know where Ako is!"

"Seriously! Hey Makie, they found out where Ako is!"

"Really, how?" She said happily.

"She said that they called Akira-san and… really, they know her number." He said as he shot Makie a weak glare.

"Wow Kazumi-san and Asuna-san are really smart." She said with glee.

"That was my idea!" Chris shouted with enthusiasm. "Kazumi-san where is she?"

"I think she's at your half of the mall, I'm texting you her number. Meet us at the front of the mall when you guys get her, we're going to call Konoka and Setsuna now." Chris closed his phone and reopened it to receive the number. He dialed it in and placed to his ear.

"Hello?" Ako said. Chris immediately dropped the phone from his ear. 'Crap I forgot that I was calling her, she'll probably think I'm weird if I called her all of the sudden. Now I'm getting nervous.' He handed over the phone to Makie. "Here you answer it; it'd be weird if I answered it." She took the phone from him, looking a little confused.

"Hello Ako-Chan!"

"Makie! Is that really you?" She said with uncertainty. "I've been calling you for an hour!"

"Sorry," She said sticking out her tongue "I left my phone on my nightstand."

"Then whose phone are you using then?"

"Chris-kun's phone."

"What!?" She said in disbelief, "Why are you with him?"

"Are you jealous?" She said slyly. "That's why I started running; I was trying to catch up with him and Kazumi. Where are you know, we'll go pick you up."

"I'm at the south side of the mall."

-

"Ako-Chan!" Makie said as she ran up to her best friend and gave her a great hug. "Makie you really have to bring your phone." She said a little angry. Chris walked up to them avoiding eye contact with Ako. Ako saw this and looked in the opposite direction, 'I knew it he really does hate me." Makie stood in the middle of the two looking rather confused. "What's wrong Ako?" Makie whispered. "Look he's avoiding me, he probably thinks that I'm a child since I got lost."

"No he doesn't." She said trying to cheer her up.

"Then why isn't he looking?" She asked with pain in her voice.

"Hey Chris do you think that Ako-chan is a child?" Her bluntness shocked both Ako and Chris.

Chris, a little dumbfounded, tried to come up with an answer. "N-No, I think it's all Makie's fault, she ran away like a child."

Ako looked relieved while Makie looked a little hurt. 'You know you could have said that in a nicer way' said his conscience. He looked up to see her smile and quickly looked away. It was taking all of his effort not to blush. Because he knew if he met her eyes they're would be nothing to stop the blood from rushing to his face. Ako to slumped back into depression. "We should head back now." He said trying to get out of this situation. The two very depressed girls uttered a weak "yes" in unison and began walking back with him.

-Ten minutes of awkward depressing silence-

"Man you guys took forever." Asuna said in annoyance.

"Sorry about that." Chris said, "The malls closing isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess we have to leave, not much we can do in 10 minutes lets all head back." Said Kazumi.

"Ah, I want to shop some more." Konoka said as they walked out.

"Sorry I can't head back with you guys, I got to go pick up my friend."

"What friend?" Everyone asked.

"My friends transferring in today, his name is Matt."

In unison everyone, besides Kazumi, yelled a "What!?"

"We're getting two male students in one week?" Asuna asked.

"Please don't talk about us like were a plague." He said as he sweatdropped.

"Do you mind if I go, I wanna meet the new student" Asked Konoka.

Taken back a little Chris answered "S-Sure."

"Then I will accompany you two." Declared Setsuna. 'That was to be expected' he thought.

"I wanna meet the new kid too." Said Makie. "Were also going." She said hooking her arm with Ako's.

"Wait What?" Exclaimed Ako.

"I'll eventually have gather intel so I might as well start now." Kazumi said as she joined the ever growing group.

"I don't want to go home alone." Asuna said, and with that everyone decided to go with Chris.

"Sorry you can't go with us Sayo-Chan." Kazumi whispered.

"It's okay, I'm use to this." She said in the corner with her head down.

-After many failed attempts of Chris trying to hail a cab, and one try from Konoka later-

'How did this end up like this?' He thought sitting next to Ako.

"Kazumi why did you do this?" Asking her in the front seat.

"I'm trying to help you. Now stop talking to me and start talking to her." She closed the little door that allowed them to communicate. It's was if she wasn't even there.

'This isn't helping.' He thought.

Ako sat thinking about a very similar conversation she had with Makie right before getting in the cab.

They both looked at each other for a brief moment and looked away.

'I have to say something, I need to break this silence, or I'll die.' He thought

"Are you Okay Lacap-san." Ako asked.

"Huh."

"Your face is red again."

"No I'm fine." He tried to control his breathing and heart rate. "I'm sorry for before."

"Oh," Her cheeks started to redden a little. "It was my fault anyway I was trying to get you to lie down. I guess everything in my handbook isn't always right." She smiled softly at him. He took a look at her and his heart skipped a beat. Her expression of happiness mesmerized Chris. He looked away slightly and tried to continue the conversation. "Do you plan on becoming a nurse after school?"

"Yes, that's what I want to do, but I think I'm too clumsy to become a nurse. Don't you think?"

"No I think you'd make a great nurse, because of you I'm feeling so good right now."

"Really?" She said doubtfully.

"Really, you need to believe in your self a little more."

"T-Thanks," A normal person could tell how nervous they were, except for eachother. "Lacap-san what do you want to do after school?"

"Please call me Chris, I mean we're classmates after all."

"Oh" She blushed a little.

"I plan to be an architect. My dream one day is to see one of my building tear threw the New York skyline."

"Wow, that's a really big dream."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let anything get in my way." "Someone important to me said that once, and I've tried to live by it." Although he sounded confident he looked a little depressed. "I bet that makes me sound a little childish." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, not at all. If anything you sound very mature." Their faces were very similar colors, despite Chris being much tanner than Ako.

"T-Thanks." Ako was about to say something when Makie opened the door on her side causing her to fall onto the sidewalk.

"Ah are you okay?" Asked Chris. "Makie-san you shouldn't just open the door like that."

"Sorry, Makie are alright." She asked helping her up.

"I'm alright." She said standing up brushing off her skirt. Despite falling out of the car she looked rather happy. 'Chris-Kun asked if I was alright, maybe he doesn't hate me.'

-

"Let see he's a gate 17, ah here we are. He should be really easy spot be-" He spotted his fried and he shot his hand in the air waving it as though he was trying to get the attention of everyone in the airport, which it did. "Yo, Matt!" he called. "Over here!" They saw a foreigner around the same height and age as Chris. He had short blonde and brown hair, his bangs spiked up a little to keep out of his blue eyes. "Chrissy what's up!" He ran over to Chris and gave him a "Bro Hug."

"I can't believe were both in Japan right now!" He said shooting up his fist just like Chris had done the other day.

"I know this is pretty epic." Chris said as he grabbed one of Matt's bags. They started to walk back towards the girls.

"I guess its times for some introductions." Matt looked baffled when he saw the he was referring to the 6 girls in front of him. "Everyone this is Matt Martin. Mar this is Ako Izumi, Makie Sasaki ,Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and Kazumi Asakura." Gesturing to each of the girls. Matt tried to keep his jaw from dropping. Not only were they're six cute Japanese girls in front of him, but they were friends of Chris, the boy who have never met any women outside his family.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said in a cheerful manner.

"Wow we didn't know your friend was a foreigner?" Said Asuna.

"You know technically I'm a foreigner too." He said with a little attitude.

She chuckled a bit a sweatdropped at her neglect to notice.

"We'll be right back." Matt said as he dragged Chris away from the girls.

"I don't even know where to start?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked innocently.

"First, what's with all of the cute girls over there?"

"They're my classmates, we all met at the mall, one thing lead to another and we ended up here. The one with the dark red hair, Kazumi, she's my roommate."

"You slept with her?"

"Don't say it like that."

"Okay, that makes sense, but seriously, you are hanging out with six cute girls. You should leave the country more often." He said nudging him in the side.

"It's not just them; I swear the class is like that."

"Wait, didn't you tell me that not all Japanese girls were cute."

"I never said that."

"No, right as you got you acceptance letter you said-"

"Anyway," Chris interrupted, "We should get back now."

"He wait, we've got one more order of business." His face was showing signs of irritation of Chris' previous interruption. "Which one do you like?"

"Wait, wait, wait. How did you know I liked one of them?"

"So you don't, you've been with six cute girls all day and you don't like any of them? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't say I didn't." He said defensively. He looked around to make sure that they weren't in back on him. "I like Ako, the cute blue hair one." Matt turned around to look. "Don't look!" He yelled/whispered. "Let's just walk back, don't stare at her went we get there."

They walked back towards the girls, Matt took a quick glance at Ako and said "Good choice she's really cute." He said it very loudly so that he was sure they all heard. All of the girls looked puzzled.

"Dude, don't say that." He said, now exceedingly nervous.

"Don't worry were speaking English." He said trying to tease Chris a little more.

"They can speak some English, haven't you read your schedule? We have English second period!"

"Oh, heh heh, sorry about that." He said just brushing it off.

"What did you say, my English isn't very good." Chris took a good look and saw that everyone was as confused as she was. He took a very long sigh, "So I take it Negi-Sensei isn't the best Teacher."

"Who's Negi?" Matt asked thinking about a leek.

"You'll never believe me."

Vene: Yes it's done! Finally on New Years Eve no less!

Matt: I'm finally here.

Chris: More AkoxChris fluff scenes!

Vene: Yay, everyone's happy. Guys it's now exactly 3:59 a.m. as I'm typing this sentence. I'm am now going into heavy editing mode to finish this chapter and post it before I go to sleep. I just have a small request to you guys about Matt's pairing. If you've seen the poll results you'll see that it didn't help at all. The winner was "other" and the rest were a tie between Makie, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Yue. I know that narrows it down but I doesn't help. So new poll, it's accessible to anyone. Now that you know a little about Matt, he's not as she as Chris and likes to tease a little, you could give a more educated guess. I'll reset the polls and if you want someone else in the poll then please include it in your review or P.M. me. Remember anonymous reviews are accepted. This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write because I had to resist the urge to cut it in half and post it as 2 separate chapters. Next chapter is all ready planned, it's short, and it has virtually no fluff, sorry. How you review, see you all next chapter. Happy New Year ! 2009 FTW!


	12. Chapter 8

Short chapter, because the last one was way long.

Disclaimer: ˙ʇʇɐɯ puɐ sıɹɥɔ uʍo ɹǝʌǝʍoɥ op ı ˙ʎɹoʇs sıɥʇ uı sı ǝuo ʎןuo ǝʇıdsǝp 'sɹǝʇɔɐɹɐɥɔ s,ʇı ɟo ʎuɐ ɹo ɐɯıƃǝu uʍo ʇou op I (Hint: It' might be upside down)

"Why not!?" Screamed Chris, his face full of fear and distress.

"If I let you choose your roommates then I would have to let everyone choose their roommates, and that would create chaos." Dean Konoe said in a strict manner.

"Do you realize that you are forcing two teenage boys to room with teenage girls?" He said trying to reason with the Man, or to him the devil. "Do you know what hormones are?"

"I'm sorry but the best I can do is give you this room switch form, but it would take at least two months before it initiates."

"But dean-"

"I am sorry but that is all I can do at the moment." His tone showed he would not budge.

Chris walked out of the office defeated, just like before. "I get to Japan, I almost get killed twice by a mob and Setsuna, I get a child for a teacher, I am forced to sleep in the same room as a girl, I spend all day looking for Ako, and now we have to wait two months to be roommates."

"Well I guess we can't room can we?" Matt said bushing the whole ordeal off. "So where's the cafeteria in this place? You didn't tell that the campus was so large."

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this?" He said directing his anger towards Matt. "Don't you want to be roommates?"

"Yeah that would be cool but there is nothing we can do about it." He said with his hands on the back of his head. "There's no point in getting angry about something you can't change, right?"

Chris knew that was true, but was too angry to admit it. "Fine. So who's your roommate anyway?"

"Let's see here. The lucky lady is… oh Ako Izumi." Chris froze in place. His eyes became glassy, his face pale. 'Chris can't room with here. He'll ruin any chance I have. He'll embarrass me, or worse she might fall for him!'

"No." He said quietly.

" What'd you say?"

"There is no way I'd let that happen!" He roared. "I don't know if fate hates me, or the dean does. But one things for sure you are not rooming with that girl."His pupils grew to the point were almost no white was left. "If he won't listen to reason then I'll beat him tell he does!" He started to walk back, a murderous aura started to surround him.

"Um Chrissy, I was just kidding." Matt realized that he might have pushed Chris a little too far.

-

Next chapter should be longer, I wonder who Matt's roommate is.


	13. Chapter 9

Vene: Two updates in one week, I'm insane.

Chris: And updating on a weekday no less.

Vene: I just had a lot more free time now that we switched to second semester. I had no homework!

Chris: Veneficus21 doesn't own Negima, but he does own the OC's Chris Lacap and Matt Martin.

-

Chapter 9: Ah… Male Bonding

-

"Nice to meet you Matt." Negi said.

"Oh, same here Negi-Sensei." Negi, Chris, and Matt were all topless (fanservice!) wearing towels from the waist down. They each held a tub with bath supplies.

"Do you honestly think this is normal?" Chris asked.

"What's normal?" Matt asked back.

"I don't know… how about the 10 year old teacher!" Chris yelled loudly. "No offense Sensei."

"It's okay, I get that a lot." He said as he sweatdropped.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cool. I mean how many people can say they've had a 10 year old teacher?" He said as he placed his hand on Negi's head and tussled his hair. "I don't know what you were complaining about, this place is awesome." Chris had to admit it, Mahora was actually a big step up from their old boarding school.

"… I guess your right. Negi-Sensei do these types of things happen often?"

"I, um, not rea-, someti-, sigh, yeah. But it seems to only happen to me or Asuna."

"Like what?" Chris asked?

"I don't want to talk about." He said, a little depressed as love potions and the Narutaki twins popped into his mind.

They walked into the bath area. "Whoa!" Exclaimed Chris and Matt simultaneously. "It's like a pool!" Chris said.

"Wonder what the pool looks like?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah, according to everyone this is the pride of the class." He said as he got in.

"Um Negi-Sensei this is cool and all but I think Matt and I are more comfortable taking show-" Chris was interrupted by Matt throwing off his towel and cannonballing into the pool.

"Whoo, this pool is so warm. Man now I feel like talking a nap." He dove into the water, swimming to the opposite side of the pool. "Chrissy, jump on in!"

"Um, Mar (Matt's nickname: half of his last name "Martin") don't you think talking a bath is kind of childish?"

"Boo, Chris is boring! Boo!" He chanted right before taking another dive.

"Fine, fine." He took off his towel and tossed it to the side. He dove right in, embracing the warmth of the water. It really did make you wan to take a nap.

"So sensei how did you get this job?" Matt asked as he paddled around in a circle, he seemed to have no intention of bathing at the moment.

Negi's mind raced trying to come up with a plausible answer, surprised that no one asked him that. "In Whales I took a program to teach abroad, and since Japanese was my second language I choose Japan."

"Yeah but to end up in an all girl's school? That was weird."

"Or lucky?" Matt added.

Chris and Negi started to wash themselves while Matt just continued swimming. "So how about you guys, your obviously good friends? Since I can't find your records tell about your old school."

"It was nothing special, St. Paul boarding school." Chris answered.

"Wait isn't that one of the best in the country?"

"Not really, it was boring all the time. No festivals, no events, no adventure." Matt muttered. "Why do you think were here now?"

"Well school isn't about fun." Negi said jokingly.

"Boo! Negi-Sensei is boring too." Chanted Matt.

"How would you know, you weren't in school long enough for it to become boring."

Negi could tell that this struck a chord with them and decided to change the subject. "How did you guys meet?"

"Pretty simple, we became roommates when we were in middle school and we've been friends ever since."

"Sounds like Asuna and Konoka." Negi said.

"What sounds like us?" Konoka asked as she and pretty much the rest of the class walked in. Chris and Negi looked up at the mob of half naked girls, both of their faces lit up like a forest fire in California. They scrambled to get there towels back on. "I thought you said nobody comes in at this time, they don't look like nobody!?" Chris screamed/whispered at Negi. "I don't know why there here!" he said in defense.

"Hey Negi is Kotaro in there with you?" Asked Asuna, noticing the black haired boy sitting next to him. Before Chris or Negi could Answer Ayaka dashed forward at light speed towards Negi.

"Negi-Sensei! Let me wash your back!" She sat down right between Negi and Chris.

"H-Hey Incho-san." He sad weakly, trying to avoid staring at the obvious places.

"Chris-san? You're here too?" Her mind was thrown into chaos as she had a dilemma. Should she stay with her beloved Negi-Sensei or try out the new cute transfer student.

"It's okay Incho-san, we've already taken a bath together." Negi said turning away from her. As she thought about it her mind generated a Yaoi fantasy, causing her to faint and fall over. Matt surfaced and noticed the hoard of girls in the room. Although he didn't care, he at least was decent enough to put on his towel. As Negi and Chris were frantically trying to help Ayaka, most of the girls noticed the bored American on the other side pool. Most of the massive crowed squealed in a pitch that could shatter glass. They all flooded over to his side of the pool, lifting him out as if he was a sheet of paper. "Ah, what are you girls, wait watch where your touching!"

"How are you?" Asked a blissful Sakurako.

"I'm Negi's father." He said Jokingly. Though the jaw dropping of the class showed they were talking him seriously. "Just kidding, I'm Chrissy's best bud, Matt Martin."

"So does that mean you're going to Mahora also?"

"Yeah I just enrolled today."

The girls emitted another supersonic squeal.

"So, I guess Matt's pretty popular, jealous?" Asuna asked

"No, not at all." Answered Chris, although his face clearly told otherwise. All the girls surrounding him could feel his ominous aura bubbling up.

In an effort to confront him Kazumi said "It's okay Chris, they're only over there because they've never met a foreigner before. All the girls were talking about you a while ago."

"Really?" His aura seemed to subside.

"Yeah, they were getting all jealous because we got to hang out with you." Asuna said, a small blush rising over her face.

"Thanks guys, that made me feel a lot better." He stood up with confidence and yelled "Hey girls, he hasn't taken his bath yet, your free to help him out." Matt looked at him back, "Oh you son of a-" was all he could get out before the pack of girls jumped on him.

-

Vene: Wow, Matt got mobbed.

Matt: Chris you jerk!

Chris is just ROFL

Matt: (Ignoring Chris) So who's my roommate?

Vene: I got it narrowed down to two people.

Matt: How are you going to decide?

Vene: By creating a graph on how you personalities co-inside and looking how that person will effect future chap-

Matt: Your just gonna flip a coin aren't you.

Vene:…Yeah. Okay if I don't fell like splitting a chapter, then the one after the next chapter is going to have magic, and stuff.

Matt: Magic in a Negima fanfic, how unheard of.

Vene: Meh Meh Meh.


	14. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I feel like obliged to give some joke about what I would do if I owned Negima. I got nothing.

Edited Chapter: 

New title

1 additional paragraph

33 percent less rushed 

15 less spelling and grammar errors

100 percent better transitions, Ty Dk

50 percent more awesomeness

80 percent more stats

**Chapter 11:**** I'm not a cat, I'm a fox. Got it? A fox!**

"Hey, wake up." Chris said pulling Matt out of his seat.

"Uh, five more minutes." Matt said groggily.

"This isn't your bed Mar, class is over." Most of the class was giggling at his Matt's childlike actions.

"Why are you so tired anyway? It's been two weeks since we got here, aren't you adjusted to this time zone yet?"

"No, just stayed up to late reading. Why does it matter if I sleep through English anyway, I'll ace this class no problem?" Asuna, Yue, and Makie glared at Matt angrily. "Same thing with you, but I bet you still took notes didn't you."

"No…" Chris said hiding his notebook in back of him.

"Hey, have you thought about joining a club?" Asked Matt, not even lifting his head from the desk.

"Club? I never thought about that, I wonder what we could do here that we couldn't do in St. Paul? Maybe kendo or something?" Chris must have said that a little too loud, the girls mobbed over to him.

"Are you trying to decide on a club?" Yuuna asked enthusiastically. "You should try out for the Basketball club!"

"Try the track club!"

"No, try the lacrosse club!"

"Library adventure club!"

"News club!"

"Strolling club!"

The girls latched to onto each of their arms pulling in opposite directions.

"Hey come on I'm not a toy!" Chris said, his face flushed. He looked over towards Matt, who was in the same predicament, but somehow still sleeping. Everyone not involved sweatdropped at the scene.

-X-I-I-Gym

"Wow you clocked that 40-yard dash at 4.3 seconds!" The gym teacher looked as if he was going to faint.

"Yeah sorry, I really wasn't running at full speed." Matt said nonchalantly.

Misora walked from the end of the field to him. "Hey you're pretty fast."

"I've gone faster, wasn't really trying."

"Well I hold the record for the fastest sprinter in this school, how about a race."

"Really, a challenge? I'm game, how about one lap?"

"Okay, if you think you could beat me in one lap."

"Your pretty cocky, this should be fun." The two lined up at the starting line, a crowd had already gathered since the legendary sprinter Misora had challenged the male foreigner.

"How fast is your friend?" Kazumi asked Chris.

"Actually, I've never seen Mar be beaten in a race before."

"Really?" She instinctively pulled out her camera.

"He run's at Olympic speed I think, he would have been great in track but he quit because he thought it was boring." He said, as if it were no big deal.

Matt and Misora took their places, ready to go. The teacher pulled out his gun. "On your mark, set, go!" The two dashed out, almost mirroring each other. They cut around the first corner, and Matt started to pull ahead. 'Wow, she's actually making me try' He thought as he increased his pace. They ran a couple of yards, without any Misora gaining or Matt losing. At the second corner she caught up to him, and even passed him. 'She's going to make me go all out?' He thought enthusiastically. They cut around the third corner and Matt pulled up to her side. 'I'll put all my power on this last stretch!' As they reared the last corner Matt's pace increased to the point where he became a blur. He pulled ahead of Misora, but as he looked back to see her defeat he instead saw her pull out a piece of paper. It quickly disappeared, but then so did she. In an instant she was ahead of Matt, far ahead, at the finish line.

'I lost?'

"He lost" Chris asked

"Wow, you're pretty fast, but I'm faster." She walked away, not looking back.

-X-I-I-End of school

Matt walked down the hallway of the campus, angrily looking at his watch, and not forward. He turned the corner and collided with Negi rather hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry Matt-san. I didn't see you there." Matt lifted his stare from his watch and fixed it on Negi. "I'm really sorry!" Negi became very nervous, even sweating a little. "Are you late for something?"

"No it's just," A light bulb when on in Matt's head, "Hey Sensei do you think you could get this off for me, I think the latch is stuck or something." He asked very happily.

"Hmm, is your watch broken?" He said examining Matt's watch.

"No I just can't take it off. Ever since those girls mobbed us it's been acting up. I think someone's death grip deformed the latch." He said while pointing to his silver watch. "Your hands a smaller, maybe you could do something."

"I'll try." Negi try to bend the latch back, but to no avail. It seemed as though it welded to the band.

"I can't, maybe we could cut it-"

"No!" Matt said, pulling his hand into his chest defensively. "My grandfather made this watch; I would rather never take it off.

"Oh I'll try to take it off more carefully." Negi concentrated harder, using a pen now as a tool.

"Hey Mar, you're asking Negi now? If I'm not strong enough to open it I don't think Negi could. No offense." Chris asked while walking towards the two.

"Hey, I think I almost got it." Negi said. Negi seemed to get one finger under the latch; he tried to pull it up, but it didn't budge. He then tried to use the pen as a lever, the latch slowly started to lift, *Snap* the watch dropped of Matt's wrist. "Huh?" Negi asked blankly. The band broke near the face of the watch.

"Oh crap." Chris said backing away. "Negi, slowly walk away. No sudden movements.

"Oh Matt I'm so sor-"

"Negi..." Negi looked up at Matt, his face was expressionless. "I will, cough, cough!" Matt was thrown into a violent fit of coughing.

"Ah Matt, are you okay?" Chris asked. He quickly pulled out a bottle of water.

"No, cough, my ears hurt, cough!" He said bringing his hands to his ears.

"Your ears?" Chris asked removing Chris hands from his head, but he let go quickly.

Matt knelt down until his coughing fit stopped. He stood up, "Ow my ears!" He said bringing his hands back to ears. "Wait, why do I feel… skin?"

Negi and Chris just starred at Matt in awe. "What?"

"Um, Mar I didn't know you cosplayed."

"What, I don't cosplay." Both of them pointed to the top of Matt's head. He reached up and grabbed something fuzzy on one side, but dry on the other. "Wait, cat ears?" He tried to pull on them, "Ow, why did that hurt?" He looked at the two again, the seemed to still be in awe, but there sight was lowered. "What now?" He said angrily.

"A… tail?" Negi and Chris said in unison.

Vene: My god!

C&M: What?

Vene: I was reading chapter 7 part 5, and I had like 20 spelling/grammatical errors! I need to proofread more. This chapter itself had like 10, before I edited.

Matt: Well at least there are no more left.

Vene: You jinxed it, now I'm starting to be paranoid.

Chris: Starting?

Vene: Hey you owe me; I added fluff to the next chapter.

Chris: Okay, okay, I'll play nice.

Matt: Speaking of fluff, how's the poll looking?

Vene: As a matter of fact, it's great. A lot of people voted and two people are neck and neck. _**(BTW Poll is still opned.)**_

Matt: Nice! Any other news?

Vene: In fact yes, I do have news. *Ahem* I, Veneficus21, am now an official co-writer of "The New Ask Negi Springfield." It is a story written by my good friend Donkeykong75m. So if you like this story you should check it out, if you haven't read it your missing out.


	15. Chapter 11

Someone's gotta teach me how to use "Constructive procrastination" or whatever it's called.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to "Mahou Sensei Negima" or any of its characters. I do own the OC's Chris Lacap and Matt Martin.

Key: '' Means thinking

Chapter 11: Cosplay Café?

Negi and Chris were in awe, as Matt stood in front of the two, spotting a pair of fox ears and a tail, they seemed perfect on him, almost if they belonged on him all along. His ears were long and covered in golden fur that turned white at the top. "M-Mar? Do your ears still hurt?" Chris said, bringing his hands up cautiously as if Matt had broken an arm.

"No, not any more. I actually feel better than before, a little lighter." He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"N-Negi-Sensei? W-What should we do?" Negi had lost his state of awe, and now was in a state of confusion. "Matt-san, you wouldn't happen to be a pranking us, or something?" He asked, reluctantly.

"No. What are you talking about?" His ear's perking up as he said that. "Negi, you can't honestly believe that he's actually part fox, right? Maybe, he's sick or something, maybe he's a Werefox?" Negi took that into consideration. 'I have to figure out what's going on, while revealing as little as possible.' He thought. "Let's proceed to my room for right now, standing in the hall might be a bad idea."

"Let's go to Chris' room, its closer." Matt suggested, walking in the opposite direction.

"No, Kazumi is in there, if we go that way we might as well just tell everyone in the school." Chris said, jokingly.

The trio quickly sneaked across the hall and into Negi's room, avoiding several students along the way. "Jeez, that was close." Chris sighed out. "Okay, now what?" He asked Negi.

"Let me just examine him for a second, Matt-san could you please sit down?" Matt sat down, wearing the same bored face, he wore in class.

Negi checked his ears. They were indeed attached to his scalp, furthermore there were no signs that his previous ears had ever existed. No scares, lines, even the skin was the same color. 'It's as I feared, this boy is a hanyo. Could this be a trap, or something? Maybe Chigusa brought him here as a spy?' Negi thought.

"Hey, is anything wrong Sensei?" Asked Matt, in monotone.

'I don't think he could be a spy though. He's too…'

"Hey, sensei?" Matt asked, bringing Negi out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing." Lied Negi, 'Maybe I should ask-'

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" Asuna asked, entering the room along with Konoka.

"Asuna don't be rude to our guests." Konoka said. "Would you too like something too drink?"

"I'm not being rude; it's just a lot of people like inviting themselves in here. I just don't want another one of those weird parties." She explained, angrily. Asuna took a closer look at Matt as Konoka prepared some tea. "I didn't know you cosplayed?" She asked, teasingly.

"It's not cosplay!" He said angrily. She was a little thrown off. "Hey Negi-bozu, what's he talking about?" She asked, a big question mark floating above her head. "Well, I don't know how to explain this.

-A few, odd and question filled moments later-

"What? So we have a Koataro here!?" Asuna asked, loudly. "No, he wasn't like this before. He's not Koataro, also I think he's a fox. Just look at his tail." The examined the golden tail with a white tip as it wagged to and fro.

"Wait, who's Kotaro?" Chris asked.

"We will explain everything after we go to Eva's cabin." Explained Asuna, as she dug through her dresser. Konoka walked to the back of Matt and proceeded to "play" with his ears. Matt immediately stood up. He turned to face her, his face flushed. "D-Don't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why, does it hurt?" She asked, in her usual bubbly manner.

"No, it's just, weird." He looked away from her face, almost as if he was ashamed of something.

"Hah, found it!" Asuna sacked her cap on Matt's head, covering half of his face in the process. "With this no one will find out your secret." Matt pointed to his tail. "Crap, I forgot about that." She said while rubbing her head.

"Here, tie your blazer around your waist." Chris tossed him his jacket, and Matt followed his instructions. Although the end result was a bit odd, they were able to hide any physical evidence of Matt's "Disease."

-At Eva's house-

Negi knocked on the cabin door, Chachamaru answered. "Oh Negi-Sensei, master is with the dean at the moment. You are welcome to use the resort to train." She explained, in her usual monotone fashion. "Oh, Sensei may I ask why you brought those two students?" She pointed to Chris and Matt.

"Well, they're the reason were here right now. We kind of need to talk to her about Matt-san." Matt stripped his disguise. "Man that feels good, it was too cramped in those" His tail wagged as if he was a cheerful dog and he stretched out his arms and legs. Chris took a closer look at Chachamaru, noticing her maid outfit and her robotic ears. "Negi-sensei, did you bring us to a cosplay café?"

"This isn't a cosplay café! This is my master's house. Here, follow me maybe I can take use the time in the resort to explain everything to you. Chachamaru, could you please wait out here and ask Master to find us in here resort." Negi led everyone towards the basement, but he stopped Chris as he followed. "I'm sorry Chris-san but could you stay out here for the time being."

"Wait, why Sensei?" He was very puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but I can only let people who are involved in. You understand right?"

"I guess, I get it." He rubbed the back of his, although he was clearly angry.

"I'm sorry, but if my master finds out I let you in without a good reason she'd kill me." He said jokingly.

"Okay, I'll see you later than. Please, please help Matt if you can." He asked, wholeheartedly.

"We'll do what we can." Said Negi, assuringly. Negi went downstairs, while Chris headed outside. He started to walk towards the dorms, but realized that he hadn't paid attention coming to the cabin. Embarrassed he walked back to the Cabin, sitting on the stairs. A short while passed, and Chachamaru walked outside, and handed him a cup of tea. "T-Thank you, um it was Chachamaru, right?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, you are right. You seemed troubled, is anything the matter?"

"Well, something is wrong with my friend, but I can't do anything about it, I can't even be with him right now." He looked down, he was very depressed.

"Well rest assured, if there is a problem my master can fix it."

"You and Negi keep going on about this "Master." Who is he anyway, and why does he live in this cabin?"

"Finally, the boy noticed! It's been two weeks already." A little girl, wearing a Mahora outfit walked towards the cabin.

"Oh it's the Chibi from our class!"

"Welcome home master." Chachamaru bowed.

"W-What!? This all powerful master is this little girl?" He laughed lightly. She scoffed at him. "You obviously know nothing yet, follow me." She walked into the cabin, into the same room that Negi had entered not too long ago. They had entered a basement, but it was empty, except for a large spherical bottle sitting upon a pedestal. "Wait, where is everyone? Is there like a secret passage her or something." Chris took a quick look around. "Just stand over her, would you." Eva said, motioning him to come over to the bottle.

"Why, what's with the bottle?" He examined it closer. "Is this like a ship in a bottle or something?" Before anyone answered a bright light flashed at him. He instinctively shielded his eyes, with his arm.

"Negi, I thought you said Chris couldn't come?" Chris looked up to see everyone from before, he took a look around. He seemed to be at some seaside resort. "Wait, how did we get here?" Chris started to shake erratically, almost as if he was crazy. "Yeah, we got a lot of things to tell you." Matt said, draping his arm over Chris' shoulder. "A lot of things."

A/N: If you don't know, I have made some minor edits to the previous chapter and I have added a paragraph, which is actually important for a later part in the story. So I would recommend reading it. Don't forget to review, peace out.


	16. The End

Hey there everyone… I'm gonna be blunt. This story is crap. I wrote it as I went along, no planning what so ever. It's a clusterfuck, ugh looking at it now makes my head hurt. So I'm done, it's dead. I am going to rewrite this, and it's going to be a lot better. I've actually planned it and modeled the plot to fit how I write. So if you did like Wait What, then you should look forward to the new and improved story, it's still fluff and comedy. I think it was necessary to do this, especially to you readers who where still expecting another chapter. Thank you for reading my story for the past year, you have been a great audience, and all of your feedback has been helpful and inspiring to me, so from the bottom of my heart thank you everyone.


End file.
